


The Color of My Life

by A_Pirates_Love_For_Me



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Minor Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me/pseuds/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me
Summary: .1% of the population is lucky enough to be born without being able to see color. It means that they have a soulmate out there for them to find, a person who will make their lives burst with color. There's only two problems:1. Patrick doesn't believe in soulmates2. David doesn't let anyone know that he's colorblind
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 78
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was bouncing around and I literally couldn't not write it so here you guys go!

Patrick’s world had always been shades of grey. And he was fine with that. The romantics of the world might say things like being colorblind meant he was lucky enough to be one of the .1% of the population to be born with a soulmate. A person who would make his world go from grey to filled with endless colors. But Patrick didn’t believe in that. He didn’t believe in soulmates. And even if he did, he was probably just one of the people who was actually colorblind. He wasn’t interesting enough for a soulmate. 

Patrick knew he didn’t need a soulmate to be happy. His parents weren’t soulmates and they’d been happily married for over 30 years. All of his friends could see colors and they seemed perfectly content with their lives. So Patrick didn’t worry about it. Soulmates weren’t real anyway.

Rachel claimed that it didn’t bother her that he couldn’t see colors. She repeated over and over how soulmates were just a Hollywood thing, they weren’t real. Patrick thought she was saying it to convince him. Later he realized she was saying it to convince herself. They didn’t last.

She would claim that it was fine, that she knew he loved him. Usually less than a week later she would be giving him the ‘it’s not you it’s me speech’. Then they would somehow find their way back together. Patrick would reassure her over and over that even if soulmates were real, he didn’t want anyone but her. Sometimes he said it with enough emotion that he almost convinced himself. Let no one say that his theater minor had been a waste.

Soulmates weren’t real and Patrick didn’t need them to be. He was fine. He had a steady job, a fiancée, a loving family. He had followed his ten year plan to a T. Now all that was left was to be happy. He hadn’t thought to include that step on the plan.

Contrary to what Rachel had screamed at him as he walked out the door for the last time, it wasn’t the lack of colors that bothered Patrick. He’d never known anything different. He’d gotten sick of his world being grey in an entirely different way. He was tired of being tired. Of having to drag himself out of bed to go to work. Of dreading spending time with Rachel. Of having to pretend everything was fine, that he was happy. Patrick didn’t care that the world looked grey, he cared that it felt it.

////

David Rose was unlucky enough to be born with a soulmate. Some poor sap he was destined to live happily ever after with. Some future person that was perfect for him so he really shouldn’t be too upset that he was being cheated on. Or that’s what too many of his exes had said while escorting him out the door.

When David was younger, he’d believed soulmates were the best thing ever. His parents were soulmates and no one could deny that they were perfect for each other. They wanted to be together constantly and they made him think that love was real. The way his dad would go out of his way to indulge his mom’s flights of fancy. How his mother showed she cared for his father in her own, slightly deranged, way. Young David was naïve.

It wasn’t even just meeting your soulmate that gave you colors, it was emotionally connecting with them. Letting yourself be open to them. So David had opened himself to everyone. He trusted easily, thinking each person could be his soulmate. And he got burned. Then burned again. And again. Until he felt like a human shaped piece of scar tissue.

Though he would never admit it under any circumstance, he was jealous of Alexis and how she got to live her whole life in a colorful world. No one assumed she only wanted something casual because she couldn’t tell the difference between red and green socks. They assumed it because she would run the moment things got even remotely serious.

David had held on to the hope of the promised someday with his perfect person for far too long. The hope that one day someone would actually want to be with him. That someone wouldn’t turn and run once they got to know him. But that promised someday did not help ease the loneliness of being 35 with not a single person wanting to stick it out for more than 3 months with him.

So David did what he did best, pretended that the problem didn’t exist. He hid his colorblindness the best that he could. He claimed his wardrobe was all black for aesthetic reasons. He opened art galleries focusing on pieces where he could talk about the ‘inventive use of negative space’ instead of color composition. He’d snapchat Alexis to tell him what color something was if there was no way around it. And he was the child of _the_ Moira Rose, David was a better actor than most people gave him credit for.

So, by the time they got stuck in Schitt’s Creek, David had perfected the art of pretending his world was bright with color. No one needed to know he had a soulmate out there somewhere. It’s not like he was going to meet them in this podunk little town anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Renting a room from an overly friendly man named Ray while he worked part time for him was not where Patrick was supposed to be at this point in his life. Once upon a time he had a plan for how everything was going to go. A plan that did not involve living in a room with wallpaper that had a pattern so garish that Patrick thanked his lucky stars that he could only see it in shades of grey. Yet here he was.

One good thing about Ray is that Patrick didn’t really have time to wallow. He missed having any semblance of privacy, or moments to himself, but he also could appreciate always having Ray’s absurdity to contrast with his old life. Schitt’s creek, at least so far, had been anything but boring.

The biggest excitement by far were the new plans for the general store. The whole town was abuzz with gossip about what might happen under its new ownership. And Patrick was promised to be among the first to know. He had an appointment with the new owner, David Rose, sitting there on his schedule for the day. And honestly, he was a bit curious to see what David was like as well.

Patrick had heard all sorts of things about the Rose family in the couple of weeks he’d been in Schitt’s Creek. They were really like town celebrities at this point. Yet, despite how tiny the town was, Patrick had yet to encounter any of the Rose’s and he was interested to change that. If nothing else, they promised to be interesting.

“Yeah we had an appointment this morning.” Patrick hears a muffled voice come from the living room where Ray was doing his own take on engagement photos for a couple that really seemed to nice for what they were going to get. Patrick heard Ray say something in reply.

“I’m here to file my incorporation papers for my business.” Oh, the voice was here for him. Patrick glances down at his watch, it’s time for his appointment with David Rose.

“Patrick,” he hears Ray call from the other room. Time to meet the famous David Rose.

Patrick walks out into the main room and comes face to face with a man who could only be David. And wow was he attractive. Which was a thought Patrick was going to shove deep down and examine later cause what?

“I think this is for you,” David hands over the ticker tape that Ray insists on using with a look of such disgust that Patrick can’t suppress a smile.

“Patrick,” he says as he reaches out his hand for a handshake.

“David,” the other man takes his hand.

“David Rose, you bought the general store.”

“Leased actually.”

“Leased, right, still a big deal.” Patrick could feel another smile taking over as he offered David a chair so they could get started on the paperwork. There was something flickering in the corner of his vision as he moved to his side of the desk but he blinked a few times and it went away. Probably just dust.

Less than 30 seconds into trying to fill out the forms it was clear that David as of yet had no idea what he wanted to do with his store. Normally that would have driven Patrick up the wall. He liked his work to be serious and straight forward. Something like this should have felt like a waste of his time. But for whatever reason he didn’t want to stop talking to David. He even handed him his business card and told him to call if he needed any help. David blew off the offer but Patrick knew there was still a smile on his face when David left.

////

David did not appreciate the amount of sass that the admittedly cute business guy had given him about his new business. Like, excuse him, David knew exactly what he wanted to do with the store. Who did this _Patrick_ think he was? He was wearing dad jeans for heavens sake! He obviously just wasn’t the type of person who could understand David’s grand plan for the store.

Stevie was, as usual, not as understanding of his need for comforting as she should be. It really was frustrating how she wouldn’t just indulge him in this trying time. So David decided to go work on his store. Apparently he was going to have to get the paperwork done all by himself.

David was trying to focus on really selling his business on the form, but he couldn’t get Patrick doubting him out of his head. Which was odd actually. He’d had people doubting them his whole life. Including his family. Okay, mostly his family. But still, he was used to just working past it until he could prove them wrong or run away from the situation. It didn’t usually eat at him like this. Yet somehow not having the full support of Mr. business major dad jeans was getting to him.

David looked down to see that he had been fiddling with Patrick’s card. Maybe he could give him a call. Patrick had given him the card for a reason after all, there was nothing wrong with using it to better explain his idea. Really Patrick just hadn’t let him hit his stride in the meeting, he would definitely love the store after David explained it better. David picked up his phone and punched in the number off the card.

“Hi you’ve reached Patrick Brewer, leave your name, number, and a short message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” God even his voicemail message was boring. Why did David care what he thought again? Well he’s already called so he might as well leave something.

“Hi David it’s Patrick,” okay so he wasn’t off to the best start but he could pull it back. “I was just calling to run my business plan by you. So uh, feel free to give me a call back and I will walk you through it. Ciao.”

David grimaced as he hit the end call button. That had not gone the way he wanted it to. He had probably sounded deranged. He should probably call back and make it clear he knew what his own name was. Yeah, that was probably the best course of action. Show Patrick that he could recognize his own mistakes like a responsible adult.

“Hi Patrick, yeah I think I called you David. Which, yeah, that’s not your name” David gave a laugh that sounded crazed even to his own ears, “you can just delete that text—the voice mail that I left you. That you probably already listened to before this one. Yeah. It’s David by the way. David Rose. From the thing this morning. Yeah.”

David hung up and stared down at his phone. How the hell had he gotten so bad at talking? Like words were a thing he knew. Had he somehow forgotten what words were? Patrick was sure to think so. It was not going to bode well for his business if the guy he needed to file his paperwork thought he couldn’t make it through a basic conversation. He should call back and say something smart. Probably just say something about his plan for the business.

“Hey it’s David again. I thought I should give you some background on the store. It’s basically a general store that will um support local artists but, um, they’ll be under the brand of the store. Which is also my brand. And um,” David’s phone chimed with a text. And apparently his phone was unable to handle getting a text in the middle of a call because when he checked his phone the call had ended. He obviously needed to call back to explain why the last message ended in the middle of a sentence.

“Yeah so I got a text and it cut us off. Me off. Yeah so the store. It will um…” David talked until he got cut off for leaving too long of a message. So he obviously had to call back to explain that.

“So your machine cut me off in the middle of a sentence which was highly rude. I don’t think your phone has enough respect for the Rose Apothecary. This town really needs a place with a sense of style and luxury…” David again talked until the machine cut him off. So he left another message, and another one after that, and another one for good measure. And because he’d already dug himself in this deep, he left another just about the town’s need for good hand cream. And one last one about how Patrick really didn’t need to listen to all the earlier ones. He possibly would have left more but the next time he called there was an automated message saying that Patrick’s voicemail box was full like it was still the 1990’s or something.

So without that distraction David went to fill out the forms Patrick had handed him. They were going great except he kept using the wrong words and having to sharpie out things and rewrite his business information in the margins. Which probably wasn’t as professional as these should probably look when he went to file them. And that meant he’d have to get a new form. From Patrick. Whose voicemail box he’d just filled with rambling. Maybe he could blackmail Alexis into doing it for him.

////

Patrick walked out of the Elmdale movie theater to a notification that 10 new voice messages had been left on his machine. He’d only had his phone off for two hours, how had he possibly missed so many calls? He felt a cold sense of dread creep down his spine as he realized what must have happened. Rachel must have found his new number. She must have called to convince him to come back to her. Great

Patrick spent the whole drive back to Ray’s convincing himself that he wouldn’t cave and call her. He was done with that part of his life. He was done rubber banding back to their mediocre relationship. He’d barely begun finding himself, he wouldn’t give up already.

Patrick wanted to just delete all the messages without listening to them. Rachel was good at playing mind games to get him to come back to her and he didn’t want to risk it. But, Patrick was also practical enough to know there was a chance that at least one of the messages would be from someone else. It wasn’t likely given how short of a time he’d been in town, but he really couldn’t afford to alienate any clients by just deleting their messages. So he came up with a game plan. He’d listen to each message for just long enough to tell if it was Rachel’s voice or not then delete it before she had a chance to do anything.

With a fragile sense of confidence Patrick sat down at the desk and hit play on the machine.

“Hey David, it’s Patrick.” And that was not Rachel’s voice. Patrick blinked in surprise as he listened to David Rose ramble. Patrick was already starting to smile as the message ended but he really couldn’t stop himself from full on grinning when the next message started and it was again David.

All of Patrick’s stress had dropped away by the time he finished going through all the messages. All of them from David. And each more absurd than the last. By the end he even had a pretty clear idea of what David was going to do with the general store. And even more surprisingly, it was a good business plan.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Ray bustled in to the main room.

“Oh just a productive day of work,” Patrick said as he ducked his head to hide his smile. “David Rose called with more information about his plans for the general store.”

“Well I’m glad everything is working out with that. I was just about to start a movie, did you want to watch?”

“Actually, I was going to finish up the paperwork for the business license.”

“Okay well I’ll just be right over here if you change your mind,” Ray breezed past into the kitchen area where he’d set up his TV.

“Thanks Ray,” Patrick called as he dug out a new form. “I have to go through these messages one more time to be sure I’ve gotten everything; will that bother you?”

“No, no go ahead.”

And so Patrick went through all ten messages again, taking notes on the business plan. Then he went through them a third time while he filled out the forms to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Then he went through them one more time for a reason he wasn’t even sure of. He was still smiling as he finished listening to the David’s last message for the fourth time. He’d never met anyone quite like David Rose, that was for sure.

As Patrick got up to go to bed something looked weird about Ray’s living/business room. Patrick couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was but something definitely seemed different. He glanced around for a moment, trying to figure out what it could be then mentally shrugged. His eyes were probably just tired. It couldn’t be anything important anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick got up late the day after meeting David Rose. While he was normally an early riser, he’d stayed up later than usual the night before. Mostly because he’d been finishing the paperwork for David’s new store. But there had also been a minor problem where he couldn’t stop smiling enough to sleep. Every time he’d gotten himself calmed down enough to nod off, he’d remember something ridiculous that David had said in a message and he had to start the whole process over again.

Normally he’d feel bad about getting a late start on the day. Back in his old life there had always been so much that he was expected to do. Pointless meetings to go to, errands to run, chores to do around the house, things Rachel wanted him to do, etc. But here? Patrick mostly ran on his own time. He had a few meetings here and there but he was really too new in town for there to be much on his plate. And today his schedule was wide open. Nothing to do but research better ways to market his services.

The lack of any scheduled appoints was also why Patrick didn’t react when the front door opened to let someone in. Patrick assumed it was just a client for one of Ray’s many businesses. So he just kept his head down as he looked over some paperwork.

“Hi…” the newcomer had stopped in the entrance to the kitchen area, right behind where Patrick was leaning over the kitchen table. And Patrick knew that voice. It may sound a bit different in person than it did on his answering machine but there was no mistaking it. Patrick turned around to find himself face to face with an embarrassed looking David Rose.

“So I um messed up my form,” David spoke quietly, “and um I’m going to need another form. From you.”

“Oh, okay,” Patrick said as he collected the papers from David. He could tell that David was embarrassed but he still couldn’t help himself from grinning as he looked down at the mess David had made of the form. It basically looked redacted. He knew he probably shouldn’t be teasing a client but after the amount of messages David had left on his machine, Patrick couldn’t help himself. He shot David a mirthful grin over the pages he was looking at.

“What?” David looked slightly offended.

“Oh nothing, just glad you made such good use of my business card.” Patrick grinned even more when he saw David’s visceral reaction to that sentence. “Sorry I didn’t pick up, I was at a thing.”

“Yeah well, best you didn’t.”

“But I got all your messages,” Patrick said as he went to go find the file folder with the paperwork he had completed for David.

“Ah, and then just listened to the first one and erased all the rest.” It was hard to tell without being able to see color but Patrick was pretty sure David was blushing. His cheeks looked darker than before. Not that Patrick tended to pay that much attention to David’s cheeks. It was just something he’d happened to notice.

“Ah no, no I listened to all of them.” God Patrick was enjoying the things David’s face was doing in response. “I had to to piece them all together.” The logical part of Patrick knew he should stop riling up his only client but David just made it too much fun. “Yeah I actually played them for a few friends of mine. I was at a birthday party so there were a lot of people weighing in.”

“Okay well um,” David was practically shaking in mortification at this point. Which meant Patrick had probably gone over the line.

“I’m just kidding, I didn’t play them for anybody.”

“I thought the first few were very entertaining, David, then I lost interest,” Ray cut in from where he was tiding up the living room.

“So I may have played them here on speaker phone,” now Patrick was the one who felt embarrassed. He hadn’t realized Ray was listening to them from the other room. He was just glad that Ray hadn’t realized he’d changed the tape in the answering machine so that he wouldn’t have to erase any of the messages to free up room.

“Okay, can I just get the paperwork from you and then I can--,” David wasn’t even looking at him as he spoke. Patrick really had crossed a line there. Whoops.

“You know the good thing about your messages was I was able to get enough information to fill out your forms,” Patrick handed the folder over to David.

“Oh,” David seemed taken aback, “wish I could remember what I said.”

“It’s a good idea. Your business. Rebranding local products and crafts, it’s very inventive.”

“Thanks,” David was ducking his head but he looked up to give Patrick a small smile. He had a very cute smile. And a cute flustered face. And Patrick did not need to finish this train of thought cause what?

“And I like the name. Rose Apothecary. It’s just pretentious enough.”

“Would we call that pretentious,” David’s face was doing a thing, “or timeless?”

Patrick felt a smile fill his face.

“I’ll call you when I hear something. And hey, if I don’t get a hold of you, I’ll just leave a message.” He put as much mock seriousness into his voice as he could muster. He couldn’t resist riling David up one last time.

“Okay, well thanks.” David ducked out of the building looking like an awkward chicken and Patrick could not stop grinning. David Rose was without a doubt his favorite person to interact with in this entire town.

////

David was highly unsettled after his meeting with Patrick. He knew he was being made fun of for most of it. And like he’d only left like 10 messages. It wasn’t that bad. Alexis had once left him 24 messages all about a new facemask she’d found.

Okay and sure, he’d sounded slightly deranged in some of them but Patrick had gotten enough to fill out the forms so he’d obviously understood the importance of the calls. And really Patrick shouldn’t be making fun of people for business calls. That did not sound professional.

But he had also filled out the forms for David. And called his business a good idea. Getting Patrick’s approval was giving him this warm fuzzy feeling that he needed to stamp down right away. Just because Mr. dad jeans had finally understood the magnificence of his idea was not a cause for celebration. It was an expected reaction to David’s brilliance.

David finally was able to get his mind off of Patrick and his teasing when he realized that Alexis must have mixed glitter in his mascara again because things kept flashing at the corner of his vision. Honestly, he was fabulous enough without her interference. And seeing things out of the corner of his eye was getting highly annoying.

////

It was just over a week since David had last interacted with Patrick, not that he’d been counting. In fact, he barely thought about Patrick and how he somehow made dad jeans look good. Or how cute his teasing smirk was. Or how much his praise of the store resonated with David. See, David knew that Patrick was straight so whenever he caught his thoughts moving in that particular direction he shoved them in a box and threw himself into planning his store.

That’s what he was doing now, working on the store. More specifically, drawing up a diagram of product placements. Figuring out how to optimize his space. David was just hitting his groove when his phone rang. He glanced at the called ID expecting it to be his parents or Alexis but it wasn’t a number he had saved in his phone. Though it did happen to be a number he had saved in his head. One that he may have dialed around 11 times in one sitting just over a week ago.

“Hey this is David, what can I um do for you?”

“Hi David, it’s Patrick. Or is that your line?” Patrick’s teasing voice filled his ear.

“Oh so this is just going to be you making fun of me again, this is why I don’t usually answer my phone.”

“As much as I’d love to get acquainted with your voice mail, I do have some more important news about the store. I can always call back later though, if this is a bad time.”

“Don’t you fucking dare hang up.” David heard Patrick laugh through the phone and then smashed down the floaty feeling that laugh caused in his stomach. No crushing on straight boys.

“Are you sure? This sounds like I caught you in a bit of a mood.” David could practically see Patrick’s smirk.

“I’m sorry that you just don’t understand my artistic process, now what is going on with my store?”

“Well I just got the preliminary paperwork back and Rose Apothecary has been approved.” David took a sharp breath in. “Your business license should arrive in the next week or so.”

“Oh thank god,” David leaned back against the counter.

“They needed a couple more pieces of information but I knew enough about your plan from those messages you left that I just filled them in. You were really thorough in your descriptions once I figured our what you were talking about.” There was a hint of laughter in Patrick’s voice. David ignored the warmth that bubbled up in him and instead focused on the annoyance that Patrick wouldn’t just forget about the whole embarrassing endeavor.

“Okay, uh thanks.”

“You’re good to go now David. I know starting a business can be hard so feel free to reach out if you have any questions. And if my voicemail fills up too fast for you, I’ve heard that the town post office is always happy to deliver actual paper mail to me.”

“Okay thanks bye.” David hung up. He did not need to be teased any more than he already had been. For the sake of his dignity not because it did funny things to his emotions. And make his vision go wonky which was a new one. And probably the universe warning him away from letting himself get too attached to Patrick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this update schedule is a little personal challenge I've set for myself. It will fall off a bit this weekend because one of my best friends who moved away recently is coming home for the long weekend but I'm going to try and update frequently until I finish this!  
>  I am posting these as I write them and I have no beta so all mistakes are on me and the storyboard is two vaguely connected scenes in my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Patrick looked down at the manila envelope in his hands. It was the business license for Rose Apothecary. He’d put Ray’s address down on the shipping information by mistake. He should probably grab a new label and mail it over to David. Though, they were a small town. Small enough that he could just drive it over to the motel himself. He didn’t want to risk it getting bent or anything. But then again, David was probably at the store and he’d really want to see his license as soon as possible. So obviously the best course of action would be to just swing by the store and give it to him. It was just the polite thing to do.

Mind made up, Patrick opened the envelope to look at the license. He wanted to make sure that there weren’t any errors or things he needed to get fixed before he handed it over to David. Looking down at the form, something felt off. Everything was factually correct but it didn’t look right to Patrick. Just handing David a piece of paper didn’t feel right. This was a big deal and needed something to commemorate that. Like a frame. Something to make the license look as important as it was.

The only problem was there was nowhere around Schitt’s Creek to get a frame. He could drive over to a city to find one maybe but Patrick didn’t even know what kinds of stores would sell frames. Was there a frame store? Where would a frame store be? How would he find a frame store? He pulled out his phone to google it but all that was popping up were ads for frames. Which was not helpful. He wanted to find a frame store not look at pictures of frames. Frames that were probably available to be ordered. And could be shipped to him where he was. Okay new plan.

Patrick walked up to Rose Apothecary exactly two days later holding David’s newly framed business license. As he neared the door, he was feeling oddly nervous. Was it weird for him to just drop by? He hadn’t talked to David at all since he called him to say the paperwork came through over a week ago. And he knew that a small part of this detour was an excuse to see David again. He was just too entertaining for Patrick to pass up a chance to see him in his natural habitat.

“And you know you really need me around David,” a woman Patrick didn’t recognize was talking as he walked in. “I’m like vital for the store since I can do all the color coordination and stuff.”

“All you’ve done so far is use a lot of products that I am trying to sell,” David’s voice was coming from a room behind the counter. “And my design sensibilities are honed enough to set up the store even if I can’t— Patrick hi.” David stepped out from the back room. “What are… what are you doing here?”

“Oh I just came by to drop off your business license.” Patrick held up the framed document.

“Oh my god David,” the woman grabbed the license out of Patrick’s hands, “isn’t it just the sweetest thing that he framed it.”

“Uh yeah,” David grabbed the frame from the woman, “that is uh very sweet. Thank you, Patrick.”

“Well actually, they uh all come framed,” Patrick fought down a wave of embarrassment. He really should have known the frame was too much.

“Oh thank god,” David said, setting the license down on the desk behind him, “I was just thinking that this frame was too corporate for my brand.” And wow did that sting more than Patrick was expecting. Why did he put so much work into getting this frame again? He barely knew David, this wasn’t something he would normally do.

“Well anyway,” the woman was speaking again, “it was still so sweet of you to bring the license all the way over here.”

“It was really no trouble,” Patrick gave her a small smile of gratitude for moving them off the frame thing, “it gave me an excuse to see how the store is doing. I have to say that it’s really coming together.”

“Well David and I have been doing a lot of work so thank you. I’m Alexis by the way,” the woman moved her hair to reveal an A shaped necklace. “I’m David’s sister and life coach.” She held out her hand to Patrick in a way that looked like she was expecting him to kiss it. Patrick snuck a confused glance at David who was too busy glaring at his sister to offer any guidance. So Patrick just reached out to awkwardly shake her hand. “Sorry if my hand’s too soft, I’ve been sampling a lot of product.”

“Oh my god Alexis why are you even here?” David sounded incredibly frustrated. Patrick dropped Alexis’ hand like a hot potato and backed away from the sibling conflict. “I’ve told you a million times that these are not samples and I need to sell these.”

“Well excuse me David but which one of us is taking business classes right now?”

Patrick started inspecting labels on products.

“You’d think the business classes would include a unit on how to help in a store rather than just get in the way.”

“I could help,” Patrick fought down a flush when they both turned his way, “if you uh wanted that is.” He probably shouldn’t have offered but he didn’t know what else to do when they were fighting right in front of him. And David seemed stressed, like he could use the help.

“Well why when I have Alexis here helping?” David sounded sarcastic. Patrick really shouldn’t have offered.

“Well David, if Patrick has offered to move all the boxes I think we should let him.” Alexis shot him a smile as if she was agreeing with him and not signing him up for the most labor intensive job.

“Is that what I offered?” Patrick raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Okay well thank you Patrick,” David shot him a fake smile and turned to start taking some bottles out of a box.

“You can start by moving those big things of hand cream,” Alexis gave him another smile. So apparently the Rose siblings were serious about him moving the boxes. He could probably just walk out and leave them too it but watching them was probably the most entertaining thing he’d see today. So Patrick gave Alexis a sarcastic thumbs up and moved to the back room to grab the hand cream. Not missing the small genuine smile that David gave him as he passed.

“You know David,” Patrick said as he tried to find a place to put the giant box of hand cream, “you have a lot of stuff in here. You don’t want to spend too much money up front.” It looked like David had invested a lot of money in his inventory and it worried Patrick that he wasn’t being practical about it. For some reason he really wanted Rose Apothecary to succeed. Probably because it was the first business he’d helped here in Schitt’s Creek. Not because of David or anything.

“Yeah that is not good David,” Alexis jumped in.

“You have to be prepared to survive a year without making any profit.” Patrick felt a little bad for saying it. David’s face made it clear that he was not thrilled with the unsolicited advice.

“Actually the textbooks are now saying 18 months,” Alexis was putting her hand on Patrick’s arm while she spoke. He wanted to pull away, he didn’t like her touching him. But Patrick couldn’t think of a way to do it without seeming rude so he ignored it.

“Uh huh,” David did not look happy, “and what are the textbooks saying about curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in a one-stop-shop retail environment, that benefits both the vendor and the customer?” David had been looking at Alexis the entire time but his gaze fell on Patrick as he finished talking and Patrick felt himself freeze up. The only thought running through his mind was that David made business talk really unfairly attractive.

“Well I don’t have my textbook with me,” Alexis ducked her head. Luckily her interjection had allowed Patrick enough time to pull his thoughts together enough to form an actual sentence. Even with the weight of David’s judging and slightly hurt gaze still upon him.

“I stand corrected,” Patrick sent David a smile and ignored the thrill that ran through him when he saw David bite his lips to stop from smiling back. Patrick ducked his head and started putting out the hand creams. He really really hoped he was doing it right. He thought they all were the same color, they seemed to all be the exact same shade of grey to his eyes. At least he thought so, there was something going on with his vision that made it hard to tell. It felt like shades were changing right before his eyes.

“So like did you see David’s map of product placements?” Alexis had wandered over to him and had her hand on his shoulder while she talked.

“Uh,” Patrick stammered as he tried to subtly shift away from her.

“Oh my god Alexis can you please leave Patrick alone? He’s the only one actually helping here.”

“Seriously David,” Alexis turned to face her brother, releasing Patrick’s shoulder as she did. Patrick took the opportunity to start working on a box at the other end of the store. “I’m just trying to make sure that everything is perfect.”

“No, you’re just trying to flirtatiously boss people around. So either actually start helping or leave.” Wait was that what had been happening? Was Alexis trying to flirt with him? Patrick should be thrilled that someone as cute as Alexis was interested in him. Right? But he really really wasn’t. Patrick masked his confusion by sorting out some surprisingly soft scarves on the back shelves. His vision seemed to have gone back to normal, the lighting must just be wonky up front.

“Excuse you David, that’s just how I talk. And like someone like me obviously needs to keep an eye on the store so you don’t try to mix silver and gold décor.” Patrick noticed David giving his sister a death glare out of the corner of his eye. Apparently, that had been a major insult. Patrick was fairly certain he wouldn’t have understood even if he could tell the difference between those two colors.

“I cannot believe you went there.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“No, you’re just trying to get free stuff.”

“Ugh, whatever David.” Alexis flipped her hair and went to go dig through one of the boxes in the front.

“Sorry about her,” David had made his way over to where Patrick was trying to fold the scarves.

“It’s no problem, if anything I’m the intrusion.” Patrick shot a small smile over to David.

“Uh incorrect,” David had a surprisingly serious look on his face, “you are actually being helpful so if anything, she is the intrusion.” Patrick felt his smile grow and a warm feeling start to spread through his chest.

“Thanks,” he looked down at the scarf he was folding. “These uh are really soft, what are they made out of?”

“Cat hair actually,” David replied. Patrick’s smile fell as he noticed for the first time how itchy his hands felt. He dropped the scarf he’d been folding to examine the damage. Sure enough his hands were getting blotchy.

“Oh well I uh probably should have asked before I started touching things apparently.”

“What?” David gave him a quizzical look before glancing down at Patrick’s hands. “Oh, allergies?”

“Yeah,” Patrick threw him a sheepish smile, “so I uh should probably go take care of this.” He started to make his way toward the door, “but um let me know if you need help with anything that’s not a feline byproduct.” He sent David one last smile and felt a small thrill when he got one in return.

“I will, thank you Patrick,” David sounded genuine. Patrick hoped he would follow up.

“Yeah thanks Patrick,” Alexis called after him as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Alexis and David have a nice chat about hand cream


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today because of some family stuff. Tomorrow is the iffy day for posting. One of my friends is in town for the weekend and I may not have time to write. I'm gonna try to get a chapter out but we will see!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So he was cute,” Alexis started the moment the door shut behind Patrick.

“Oh are you still here?” David snipped. “I thought you would have left as soon as there wasn’t anyone for you to flirtatiously boss around.”

“Ew David, jealousy is so not a good look on you.”

“Ah, so there’s something for me to be jealous about now? Is he your newest target?” David fought down the actual jealousy he was feeling. Patrick was straight, it wasn’t like he had a chance anyway.

“No,” Alexis twirled her hair around her finger, “he didn’t even ask for my phone number. In my experience that makes him either newly married or gay. So like if you picked up a vibe that he was into someone else,” she winked at him.

“He’s a business major who wears straight legged dad jeans, he’s not into me.”

“Okay whatever you say David,” Alexis flipped her hair and went over to sort out more of the hand creams.

“You better not be sampling any of those.”

“I’m not, just fixing them.”

“What’s wrong with the way they were?”

“The two types of hand cream were mixed together.” Alexis held up two containers that looked nearly identical to David’s eyes. “This one with the blue lid is the unscented one but this one with the green lid has the cucumber mint scent. They were mixed together. You should be thanking me for fixing your color mistakes.”

“Okay well I wasn’t the one who put those out so if anything it was your mistake.”

“I didn’t put these out—” Alexis’ eyes widened, “oh my god David!”

“What?”

“Patrick put these out, he’s totally colorblind!”

“Or he didn’t notice that there were two scents with you hovering over him.” David ignored the rush he felt at Patrick being color blind. The thought of Patrick having a soulmate.

“I’m like a great manager so that’s obviously not it. He totally couldn’t tell the difference between the green and blue lids.”

“K sorry if my faith in straight guys understanding color theory doesn’t override how unlikely it is that he’s color blind.” David steered the conversation back to safety.

“It’s not like you know color theory either.”

“I was born with an affliction Alexis,” David could hear his pitch rise as he spoke.

“Whatever David.” Alexis turned her back to him. Probably trying to give him the silent treatment but David was thrilled he could have a moment to think.

Was it possible that Patrick was color blind? Other people out there had to be, it’s not like David was the only one in the world. And even if Patrick was, it still didn’t mean that he was David’s soulmate. David wouldn’t wish that fate on him anyway. He quashed down any feelings of hope that had started clawing their way up his chest. Patrick was straight. A sports loving, business majoring, dad jeans wearing straight man. Color blind or not he wasn’t for David.

////

Patrick could not stop thinking about Rose Apothecary. It had been hours since he’d stopped in to drop off the business license and Patrick could not get the store or the man who ran it out of his mind. The way David had talked about his plan excited Patrick. It was something new and different yet perfectly captured the small town vibe. Rose Apothecary could really turn into something great. But, Patrick was also worried about the business side of things.

Despite the great plan David had laid out, Patrick doubted he knew how to handle everything that came with running a small business. He had so much overhead already and Patrick was concerned he wouldn’t be able to survive for long enough for his business to flourish. Maybe Patrick could offer him some finance lessons? David hadn’t seemed thrilled by his unsolicited advice but he probably was just feeling ganged up on.

The more Patrick thought about it the more he liked the idea. Just the two of them pouring over the Rose Apothecary books. David standing close enough to Patrick that he could feel his body heat as he explained the macros he needed. Maybe they’d be working so late that they would need to get dinner and Patrick could pull out his best auditor jokes over something mildly edible at the café.

Except, David was starting up a new business, he wouldn’t have time for spreadsheet classes. Patrick knew how much work it was to run a business. How much time and effort it took. What David really needed was a helping hand. Maybe Patrick could offer to handle the store’s financials until it calmed down enough for David to learn? But that could put them in an awkward position. David didn’t seem like the type who would accept anything that felt like charity. Patrick could tell that David really felt the need to prove himself. But David also really couldn’t afford to pay Patrick for financial help either.

Maybe he could turn David on to some of the grants available for helping local businesses? He knew there were more than a few floating around. They had to be applied for the but the applications were easy if you knew what you were doing. Which, judging by the state the incorporation form had been in, David did not. Which left Patrick right back where he’d started.

Unless?

What if he filled out the forms for David? But made it clear that it wasn’t for charity. Maybe a conditional payment plan? If Patrick got the grant money for the store then David would be able to afford to pay him for his help. That could work.

Patrick clicked through site after site on his computer, looking for potential grants. He wanted to make sure this was a feasible plan. There was no way he was going to dangle this chance in front of David only to let him down. Patrick could not stand the thought of David’s disappointed face. And he ignored the thought of the small, happy smile David would give him when the money came through. He also ignored the question of why he was so invested in making sure David succeeded. For now he was in attack mode and the rest could come later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found a way to get a chapter up today? :D

Despite his desperate need for help around the store, David had banned Alexis from coming in. All she did was ‘sample’ products and add to his never ending to do list. And he didn’t want her around if Patrick happened to stop by again. Because she was embarrassing. Not for any other reason. And it’s not like he really cared what Patrick thought or anything. It was just unprofessional to have one’s sister hanging around the store when professional people came in. Obviously.

God David needed to stop thinking about Patrick. The first step toward not getting a crush on someone unattainable was to avoid them both physically and mentally. David knew this. David was usually good at this. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have enough distractions while trying to set up the store. He had a trillion things to do, that should be enough to keep his mind off Mr. dad jeans. But then he’d be checking the labels to make sure he didn’t mix up the two scents of hand cream and remember Alexis’ theory that Patrick was colorblind. Or he’d be struggling his way through the financials and would imagine how Patrick would probably be able to explain them in an easy to understand yet wonderfully snarky way. And how his eyes would light up with barely contained mirth when David would intentionally use the wrong terminology to tease him. And how David would just have to lean in to wipe that smirk off of his face. And wow this was going to far.

David turned to start fiddling with the cash register, trying to get his thoughts in check. It usually was not this hard to move on from a crush! Not that this was a crush. David Rose did not do crushes. Minor interest in an attractive person was more like it.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened. David turned with annoyance, expecting Alexis to be ignoring his embargo already. How many times did he have to tell her to actually help him or get out? All of that annoyance faded when he saw that it was Patrick, not Alexis, who was walking through the door.

“Uh-oh,” David felt himself smiling, “I take it that you’re here to tell me that my business license has been revoked?” Oh god that was his flirty tone. Abort, abort, abort!

“No no,” Patrick gave him what was probably a sympathy chuckle, “you’re all good.”

“Okay. Well um,” David noticed the way Patrick was glancing around the store. Like he was looking for something. Oh, he was looking for Alexis wasn’t he. David felt a pit of dread in his stomach but he tried to keep his expression neutral. “My sister isn’t here. Right now. So..”

“Oh,” Patrick seemed a bit surprised, “I’m not here for you sister.” Patrick was looking right at him as he spoke and David did not want to know what his face was doing at the moment. Was Patrick there for him? David had assumed he was straight but was it possible?

“Okay, um,” ah yes David Rose the king of eloquence was striking again. But seriously how was he supposed to speak when his heart was doing these weird swoopy things?

“You know I’ve been thinking about all of this.” Patrick was gesturing at the store. Oh so he wasn’t here for Alexis but he wasn’t here for David either. Okay, David could still work with this. He could appreciate the positive attention for the store. “You know all those products I was seeing yesterday are actually really impressive. The whole model is actually very sustainable.”

“Uh, thank you,” David started fiddling with the register cord in his hands. He had to do something to mask his disappointment that Patrick really was more interested in the store than him.

“But I think you’re going to need some more start up money.”

“Oh, more start up money.” Great another person who just thought this store was doomed to fail. Apparently, everything else had just been to soften the blow. “And where exactly do you um think I’ll get that money?” David’s accounts were practically depleted. The Blouse Barn money only went so far. And even with selling on consignment, setting up Rose Apothecary took some serious funding.

“Well, when you’re supporting local businesses there are grants you can apply for.” Patrick was starting to look a little nervous. “And I would be uh happy to assist you with those applications.”

“Oh well that is very um very generous of you.”

“Well…” Oh great, here comes the catch. “I wouldn’t be doing it for free.”

“Uh…” So first Patrick says David doesn’t have enough start up money and now he’s asking David to use it to pay him? Wasn’t Patrick supposed to be the one that understood financial things?

“See if the grants came through you’d have the money to start paying me.”

“Okay, well um.” David had no idea how to respond to that.

“I really think you have something here David. You just need some help” Patrick shot him a smile that did things to David’s emotions which was categorically unfair. Then the smile turned into a smirk. “Well you need a lot of help—”

“Okay!” David cut in trying not to let all of the strain of this emotional roller coaster of a conversation slip into his tone. “Well then um yes. I am open to entertaining your… investment offer?”

“Great.” God there was Patrick going with the sincere tone and giving David that small smile that Did Things to him. Ugh. David couldn’t help but smile in return. “Though in the interest of us potentially working together I did uh… I did want to come clean about something.” Patrick looked down nervously. Oh great, here was the part where he’d say he wanted to date Alexis with David’s blessing.

“Um okay?” David steeled himself for the inevitable. God he hated his sister sometimes.

“I um, well I,” Patrick’s eyes were darting around before fixating on the framed business license on the wall. “I actually picked out that frame.”

“Ah, I see,” David felt a rush of relief shoot through him. “So um, thank you for making it very clear that I will be making all the creative decisions for the store. And I guess you can handle the business stuff.”

“I’m very comfortable with that.”

“Okay,” David looked down feeling suddenly very shy. What if Patrick hadn’t meant he wanted to help out with all the normal stuff at the store? He’d just offered to help with applications for grants and here was David making assumptions. He’d better give Patrick an out. “You do uh know that if the grant money doesn’t come through then I won’t—”

“Oh I’m going to get the money.” Patrick’s confidence was bordering on cocky but god if that didn’t hit David hard right in the competency kink.

“Okay,” David breathed with a smile. He gave himself a moment to drink in Patrick. To let his eyes briefly take in all of this confusing yet intoxicating man. With his short hair, his dad jeans, and his light shirt that somehow looked a new shade of grey in the light.

Wait.

That wasn’t grey.

David had seen every shade of grey. He’d spent his whole life living entirely in the shades between black and white and Patrick’s shirt was not one of them. David was pretty sure that was a color. He couldn’t be positive since he’d literally never seen a single color before but it sure as hell wasn’t grey.

“Well, I’m uh going to go get started on the grants,” Patrick was ducking his head again, seemingly oblivious to David’s total freak out happening right in front of him. “But I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yeah, um sounds good.” David heard himself talking but his mind was still completely focused on trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.

The moment the door closed behind Patrick; David whipped his head around the store looking for anything else that wasn’t a shade of grey. There was nothing. Everything was as it should be. He couldn’t see any colors. He was fine. It was a false alarm. Probably a trick of the light or something. It’s not like it was possible for Patrick to be his soulmate.

////

Patrick was flying high as we walked out of Rose Apothecary. He’d done it. He’d gotten David agree to let him help. Old Patrick would be panicking right now. Old Patrick would be focused on how risky it was to get invested in a new business venture, how so many of them failed. But this Patrick didn’t care. It just felt right to be helping the Rose Apothecary. He was excited to apply for the grants. He was thrilled he’d be working with David. For once in his life he didn’t feel all the niggling doubts that came with a commitment like this. He felt free.

Patrick felt like skipping his way back to Ray’s to get started on the grant applications. He couldn’t wait to get that grant money in. To officially have a reason to see David nearly every day. To work at a place that excited him. To get to rile David up as they worked on preparing the store. God, the faces David made when he was teased, Patrick knew he’d never get tired of them. And it would be so nice to not have to worry about anyone else joining in and pushing the jokes too far. It would just be Patrick and David, alone together for hours a day.

Patrick shook his head out of the fantasy as he walked into Ray’s living room. If he ever wanted a chance to work with David, he had to get those grants. So Patrick pushed his sleeves up over his elbows and settled in at the computer. He was not going to be made a liar of. He was going to get that money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Patrick takes a hike


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First- apologies but this chapter is a bit dense, Patrick had a few things to work through...
> 
> Second-in case it wasn't clear, our boys have the potential to be unreliable narrators. They're working with what they know. It's just not always the truth.

Patrick got up bright and early the day after he’d offered to start helping David out. He should probably be exhausted; he’d been up late the night before filling out as many grant applications as he possibly could. Anything that the Rose Apothecary might possibly qualify for, Patrick applied for. Yet, the next morning he didn’t feel drained. He felt energized and excited. But there was just enough buzzing under Patrick’s skin that he wanted to work out some energy before diving back in. Give himself some time to clear his head. So, he grabbed his list of hiking trails in the area and headed off.

Halfway up his chosen trail, Patrick realized this was just what he needed. Physical exertion to burn off the excess energy, nobody around the muddle his thoughts, and the clear scent of nature to ground him. He loved feeling his head clear like this. Letting all the stress and complications wash away until he could just focus on what was actually important.

And then he reached the top and the view was just spectacular. Patrick breathed it in and the only thought the popped in his mind was if he could convince David to go on a hike so he could appreciate the way the valley was laid out before them. It was beautiful in shades of grey but it must look spectacular in color. David would love it.

Patrick’s next thought was questioning why his first thought was about David Rose. Sure David was smart, funny, easy to tease, inventive, and attractive, but Patrick didn’t usually fixate on people like this. He could probably count on one hand how many times Rachel would pop into his thoughts a day, even through their engagement. But David? Patrick couldn’t get his mind off of him. Everything was leading back to David. And all Patrick wanted was to spend more and more time with him. Ideally spend all of his time with him. Sheesh, he sounded like a middle schooler with his first crush or something!

Which…

Huh?

That was a thought?

Could it be a crush?

Patrick was straight though… wasn’t he?

He’d had a few girlfriends, he’d been engaged to a woman.

Maybe he could examine the evidence. Compare this to what he’d felt for Rachel. He’d been with her for over a decade, surely he’d had a crush on her at some point.

Okay, first point: wanting to talk to them. He’d always gone to Rachel with issues, she’d been his best friend all through high school. When something happened, he’d feel a pull to go talk to her. But what about David? Patrick thought about it for a minute, did he want to be talking to David right now? Yes. Probably not about this exactly but he’d love to be talking to David. Talking to David was fun. It made Patrick laugh and come away happy. Always left him wanting more. It wasn’t the same as talking to Rachel, and with how different the two of them were, Patrick wasn’t surprised. He’d still put a check in the possible crush column for this one though.

Second: wanting to be around them. Hanging out with Rachel had been nice. Patrick had liked spending time with her when they would just watch a movie or play board games. It was calm and something he’d look forward to. Spending time with David was different. The thought of it was exciting, like a kid on Christmas morning. Spending time with Rachel was something Patrick wanted to do once, maybe twice a week. Spending time with David was something that Patrick wanted to do every minute of every day. Maybe that was just because David was new and exciting? Either way that was another check in the crush column.

Third: wanting to be intimate with them. This was the big one. This was the difference between a friend crush and a crush crush. Patrick had had his fair share of friend crushes through the years, other guys who he just really wanted to be better friends with. Guys that were cool, or interesting, or fun to be around. But that was different then wanting to be with someone. With Rachel intimacy had been nice. Cuddling was something that Patrick really enjoyed and it had been warm and comfortable. Kissing wasn’t really Patrick’s thing but that had been fine as well. Anything more was mostly saved for special occasions. Patrick didn’t really get all the fuss around sex. It had been exciting at first but Patrick was pretty ambivalent about it now.

Step by step comparison was the most pragmatic way to go about this. Patrick remembered how it felt to cuddle with Rachel then switched over to imagining what it would be like to cuddle with David. It seemed like it would be great. David was always wearing those soft looking sweaters. Patrick could just imagine curling up against his chest with David’s arms around him as they watched a movie. Patrick’s head would be at just the right height that David could lean down and kiss it after Patrick made a particularly bad joke. And Patrick would be able to feel the rumble of laughter that David was trying to hide. Okay so cuddling with David was definitely something he really wanted. But friends could cuddle. Maybe he was just touch starved.

Kissing was not Patrick’s favorite form of intimacy. It just got messy and boring. He’d found himself working through financial problems while making out with Rachel more than once. But it was also a good indicator of if he was actually interested. If he was repulsed by the idea then this was just another friend crush. So Patrick imagined leaning in for a kiss with David. Imagined being able to grab at David’s perfectly styled hair to bring their faces closer. Feeling David’s stubble rub against his cheek. And then how David would pull away to plant a line of kisses down Patrick’s neck. But Patrick wouldn’t be able to handle the loss so he’d pull David back up and run his hands under David’s sweater just enough so that he could feel his smooth skin. And then—

And okay time to pull back. This was someone he was trying to go into business with and Patrick needed to calm the fuck down.

Apparently kissing was a yes. And he wasn’t even going to try and poke anything farther. He had to be able to look David in the eye next time he saw him.

It was pretty undeniable to him that this was an actual crush. On a guy. Which was not something that usually happened to straight guys.

So probably not so straight.

Patrick had vague memories of a college acquaintance that dated men and women. They’d called themselves bisexual so Patrick guessed that’s what he was as well. He felt like he probably should have realized before his 30s but his romantic life had been so tied up in Rachel that he’d never really had the chance to notice.

Bisexual. He could work with that.

Patrick was slightly surprised that he wasn’t freaking out more about this huge revelation about his own sexuality. But accepting why he felt so drawn to David just felt right. He didn’t know what he was going to do about it yet, but he also didn’t quite care. He’d done enough soul searching for one hike. For now, he’d just take a moment to let everything sink in and enjoy the nature around him.

Free in the knowledge that he was attracted to David, Patrick let his mind run over all their interactions again. He realized that he’d been flirting, and David… David had been flirting back. Maybe he was just a flirty person and didn’t mean anything by it but for now that didn’t matter. Patrick still felt a thrill run through him and a warm feeling bubble in his chest. He could not wait to get the grant money and be able to spend more and more time with David Rose.

Patrick turned with a smile, ready to hike back down to Ray’s. But something was off about the forest. The tree’s looked different now. Patrick focused in, trying to pinpoint the difference. It was something about the leaves.

Pausing, Patrick grabbed a leaf for a closer look. Something about the tone was off.

It wasn’t grey.

That’s why it looked different.

Patrick felt his breath catch in his throat. This was a color.

What the actual fuck???

Patrick blinked and rubbed his eyes but the color remained. It was faint. Barely there really. But also undeniably not a shade of grey.

////

Four hours later Patrick was barricaded in his room at Ray’s surrounded by library books and print outs about anything related to color blindness. He’d spent over thirty years only seeing the world in grey scale. He’d made constant jokes about how it was because he was the type of person to see things in black and white. He became an old movie buff so he didn’t miss the visual cues that color choices added. He was happy and comfortable with his vision. Why was it changing?

Patrick had never paid much attention into how rare it was to be totally colorblind. He hadn’t wanted to delve too deep into it because he kept running into things telling him it meant he had a soulmate. But Patrick wasn’t the kind of person to have a soulmate. That was for Hollywood movies, and royalty, and people with big dramatic lives. Soulmates, even if they were real, weren’t for people like Patrick.

But this was giving him doubts. Seeing the horrid, floral wallpaper with flecks of color in it was making him doubt. Even with how faint the colors were, something that his research suggested meant he couldn’t fully see them yet, Patrick still knew this is not the world he had been seeing for three decades.

And it was getting harder for him to deny the existence of soulmates with multiple peer reviewed studies sitting in front of him confirming their existence. Pairs of people who couldn’t see color before they met and could see color after.

He was apparently one of those people.

Patrick had been a bit thrown off at first. The movies made it seem that the moment you met your soulmate your world would explode into color. That obviously wasn’t true, unless his soulmate was a tree or something. Patrick loved nature and all but it seemed a bit of a stretch.

So he dug deeper. With how rare soulmates are it was hard to find scientific evidence of how it worked. The studies confirmed their existence but ignored qualitative facts. Usually Patrick would appreciate that but today he needed the fuzzier details. He turned to internet forums. Found people comparing their own soulmate stories with each other. From them Patrick learned that it was rare to get any colors when you first meet your soulmate. People seemed convinced that colors would just come slowly the more time you spent with your soulmate. That sounded more like what Patrick was experiencing.

It was comforting to learn that he most likely wasn’t crazy. Or if he was, he would have lots of company on the internet forums.

Patrick closed the lid on his computer and looked around his rented room. So this is what seeing the world with color was like. He didn’t know which color went with which word yet but he could learn. Maybe he and his soulmate could learn together. Whoever they were. Which was probably the main question he should address.

He had been so convinced that soulmates didn’t exist that the thought hadn’t occurred to him yet. If he had a soulmate, that meant that someone out there was his soulmate. Someone else was slowly getting to see colors for the first time because Patrick was in their life. The thought made him smile.

Who would he like it to be? According to the forums it was someone that he’d been spending time with. Like David Rose. He’d been spending time around David, he felt drawn to David, could it be David?

God he hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick gave himself a day and a half after the whole soulmate revelation before finding his way back to Rose Apothecary. Part of him had wanted to go as soon as he’d realized he could see color, but a bigger part of him knew that he had to let everything sink in. It was very possible that all of this had nothing to do with David Rose and Patrick needed to not freak out his new business partner.

It wasn’t like he was just twiddling his thumbs in that time either. He had grant applications to finish, small business laws to brush up on, moisturizer facts to google, and colors to learn the names of. He probably could have spent weeks preparing. There was just so much for him to do. But he also really wanted to see David again.

Patrick pushed open the door softly and glanced around the empty store interior. The door was unlocked so he assumed David was around somewhere. Patrick was glad for the extra moment to calm himself. He knew there was a very good chance that David would do or say something that would prove that they couldn’t be soulmates. He tried not to dwell on the possibility, but he was still nervous as hell.

“Oh, hey,” David had walked out of the backroom area.

“Hi,” Patrick gave him a small smile and just enjoyed seeing David in color. Honestly, he didn’t look much different. His clothes just really were shades of grey.

“Not that it’s not nice to see you or anything,” David gave an almost imperceptible wince, “but what brings you here today?”

“Oh I uh wanted to keep you posted on the grants and uh,” Patrick felt wrong footed, was he not welcome? “I thought I might see if you needed any help in setting things up?”

“You know that I can’t promise to pay you yet, right?”

“Yeah think of it more as a favor. For me.”

“Right, you helping set up the store, potentially for free, is a favor to you?”

“Yep. Trust me, if you shared an office with Ray you would understand.”

“Oh so now the truth comes out,” David gave him a mock judging look, “you just want me as a meat shield between you and Ray.”

“Guilty,” Patrick chuckled.

“Well in that case, there are some boxes of bath bombs in the back with your name on them.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Patrick gave a mock two finger salute and made his way toward the back room. “Here’s the details on the grants,” he set down the folder he’d prepped for David on the counter as he passed.

“Oh thanks,” David moved to grab at the papers, “the bath bombs are the two open boxes on top, can’t miss them.”

They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes while David was sorting through the pages Patrick had given him. Patrick appreciated it. With David’s attention turned away, Patrick had a chance to try and calm his nerves. He really needed to not make David uncomfortable by being overeager.

“You’re going to apply for all of these grants?” David’s voice cut through the silence of the store.

“Hm?” Patrick turned around. David was holding up his sheet where he’d sorted all the grants by how likely they were to come through. “Oh those are just the ones I’ve already submitted applications for.”

“You’ve already finished applying for everything on this list?!” David looked shocked.

“Yeah? The applications are pretty route but don’t worry, I made sure to personalize each of them to us… to give the store the best shot.”

“Oh, well, I’m uh,” David’s face was changing to a color Patrick was pretty sure was called pink, “thank you. Patrick.” David gave him a small, but genuine, smile. Patrick felt himself preening under the praise.

“It was nothing,” he ducked his head, “it’s actually kind of fun to work through the different applications and find the best angle for each one. Like solving a puzzle.”

“Oh so this was all for you nerd boner and not the store, got it.” David was still smiling at him.

“I can do things for two reasons,” Patrick shot him an innocent smile before turning back to finish the bath bombs. The conversation was bordering on flirting and it was causing Patrick to panic. He needed to pull back and regroup.

“Okay well um, I actually need to go meet with a potential vendor so um…”

“Oh, well I don’t mind finishing this up. Actually, could I have a look at your books while you’re gone?”

“I still can’t pay you.”

“You’re paying me in excuses to keep away from Ray’s.”

“Okay fair.” David shuddered, he was probably imagining having to interact with Ray. “So yeah all the financial stuff is right below the register. Have fun I guess?”

“Oh I will. Just me and the books, it will be quite the party.”

“Well I’ll just leave you to it then,” David gave him a half smile before exiting the store.

Patrick smiled to himself as he watched David make his was down the street. He could not wait until the grant money came in and he wouldn’t need excuses to spend all his time with David.

////

God David needed to grow up! He needed to be able to spend more than five minutes with Patrick without faking a vendor emergency. It’s just that Patrick had already done so much for the store. He’d put hours and hours into filling out grant applications so that he’d be spending more time with David. And honestly, it was giving David too many warm and fuzzies. Like he was some middle schooler or something.

Ugh.

And then he just had to go and start flirting with the man. And of course Patrick had shut it down, he was straight. David needed to take the hint and back off. He couldn’t scare away the one person who actually believed in Rose Apothecary.

David spent a good two hours just circling around to get his head together. And another half an hour getting a snack because he was feeling a bit peckish and he really deserved it after the emotional ride it was to be around Patrick. So, by the time he made his way back to Rose Apothecary, it was getting dark outside.

“Oh hey,” David jumped a little as a voice came from behind the desk, “how was your vendor meeting.” 

“Why are you still here?” David tried to calm himself down.

“Oh sorry, I uh got caught up in working out some financial plans and then by the time I realized I figured you would probably be back soon. And I uh didn’t want to leave the store unattended since I couldn’t lock it up or anything. Sorry for scaring you.”

“No, no it’s fine. I just didn’t expect it.” He could barely bribe Alexis to stay in the store when he was directly supervising her. And here was Patrick, someone with absolutely no reason to help him out, sitting around an empty store so David wouldn’t have to leave it unlocked. This was not helping his campaign of getting over his crush.

“I’d have done more but I can’t figure out how to turn the lights on in here.”

“Oh yeah, uh well that’s because there aren’t lights to turn on right now?”

“Is that some sort of new age store aesthetic choice?”

“No, it’s just um, the electrician took out the old lights but he hasn’t come back to put in the new ones yet.”

“Is he planning on it?”

“I called him yesterday and left a message so it should be fine.”

“Ah yes, a famous David Rose message. Well then everything will work out perfectly.”

“I mean they obviously got you here so…”

“I suppose that’s true: my fate was sealed from the moment you called me by the wrong name.” Patrick was giving him a smirk. On anyone else David would even call it a flirtatious smirk. But that was probably just wishful thinking.

“You’re making it sound like I forgot your name.”

“Of course not, you just got the two of us confused which is such an easy mistake to make.”

“You wish you had my sense of style,” David picked a piece of lint off of his sweater.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, David.” Patrick’s voice was soft and too earnest. David needed to get the fuck out of there before he did something stupid like make out with Patrick’s stupid button face.

“I sleep fine, thank you. Speaking of, I was really just going to close up shop for the night. I’m not really a work in the dark kind of person.”

“Oh right, I’ll just head out then. I’ll let you know when I hear anything about the grants.”

“Thanks Patrick,” David held himself stifley as Patrick walked past him out into the night. “And uh hey,” Patrick turned part way around to look back at him as he spoke, “if you ever need another break from Ray I appreciate the help setting up the store.”

“Of course,” Patrick shot him a smile, “and since I’m going to be investing in it as early as next week, I may have a vested interest in making sure everything gets set up properly.”

“Ah yes,” David raised his eyebrows, “all your help is only to make sure you make a buck.”

“Obviously,” Patrick sent David a smile to show he was joking. “Well, goodnight David.”

“Night Patrick.” David gave himself a moment to watch Patrick walk off before turning and making his way to the motel. Smiling all the while.


	9. Chapter 9

David was high key freaking out. Patrick had been at the store everyday for the past week and it was driving David insane. Not because he didn’t like having Patrick around, no he liked having Patrick there too much. He loved their snarky conversations and how earnestly Patrick was trying to help. Hell, he even loved when Patrick teased him. Really spending this much time together was horrible for David’s emotional state. Because every morning when Patrick walked through the door, David got a little more attached. And when Patrick left him, like everyone in his life did, he was going to shatter.

And so, David dealt with all of his stress the best way he knew how, reorganizing all of his clothing. Alexis was out somewhere for the night and David gladly took over her side of the room as extra places to stack piles of sweaters. It was cathartic work. He really needed this. David could feel his stress starting to fall away as he set a pile of black and grey sweaters in his cedar chest.

And then, of course, there was a knock on his door. Who the actual fuck was daring to interrupt his private time?

“Yes?” David pulled the door open to reveal Stevie.

“Wow, hi to you too,” Stevie snipped back.

“What do you want? I was in the middle of something.”

“I can see that,” Stevie raised her eyebrows as she looked past him into the motel room. “Did a black and white movie explode in here?”

“I’m sorting out my closet.”

“Uh-huh,” Stevie pushed past him and walked into the room. “I knew you liked wearing black and white but I didn’t realize it was this extreme. You really own barely anything with color.”

“It’s an aesthetic choice, thank you.”

“If your aesthetic is black and white then why do you wear that one pair of shoes all the time?”

“What shoes?”

“The blue converse.”

“I don’t own blue converse.”

“Uh, yeah you do.” Stevie was giving him a weird look. “You wear them all the time. Look,” she pointed to his shoes by the door, “they’re right there.”

“Those shoes are black and white.”

“No, they’re navy and white.”

“Well uh,” shit were his shoes blue? Why the fuck had no one told him? “Navy is like a dark blue right? So they’re actually black and you just can’t tell.”

“No, they’re pretty obviously blue,” Stevie was giving him a weird look.

“Oh well I like to use them as my pop of color.”

“Since when does navy count as… oh shit. You can’t tell they’re blue can you?”

“Um of course I can.”

“No, you can’t. David are you—”

“Sorry that you got the color of my shoes wrong.”

“But I didn’t. You’re colorblind.” David felt a sense of utter panic run over him.

“Colorblind? Stop being absurd. That’s super rare.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“So not possible.”

“David, what color is my shirt?”

“It’s um, plaid.” Shit, he had no way out of this one.

“Plaid is not a color.”

“It is if you um, well uh. Okay fine! You win! I have no fucking idea what color your shirt is. Happy?!”

“Oh my god. You really are.”

“Yeah, I really am. Welcome to the freakshow.”

“Does this mean… do you have a soulmate?”

“Theoretically, somewhere. Or so I’ve been told.”

“No wonder you’re so allergic to relationships, you’ve got the real thing out there.”

“Yeah, uh huh, my perfect someone.” David felt his heart clench. God how he hated soulmates. If he did have one they would probably take one look at him and run the other direction.

“Wow how did that possibly make you upset?”

“Oh it doesn’t, you know I just love to be reminded how impossible it is to be in a relationship with me since there is somewhere out there that the ‘universe’ apparently decided was perfect. Someone that I may never actually meet. Yet somehow means that no one needs to actually stay around since I obviously will be running off into the sunset with a soulmate.”

“Well that got deep fast, uh sorry?”

“It’s fine, I’ve been dealing with it for years.”

“I’m gonna take it that this is a touchy subject so…”

“Why are you even here?”

“Oh I got some weed and didn’t want to smoke alone.”

“Yes, let’s do that. Is it from a guest room again?”

“No, surprisingly I’ve got a fresh blunt this time.”

“Stevie Budd, aren’t you just full of surprises.”

“Yes, out of the two of us, I am the one with the biggest surprise of the night.”

////

It had only been a week and a half since he submitted the applications, but Patrick was still antsy that he was yet to get a reply. He hated the waiting for things like this. He was a take charge kind of guy. He liked to be doing things, but without knowing how much grant money was going to come through, he was stuck in the waiting stage. At least he could spend that stage helping David set things up.

The store was coming together beautifully. David really had an eye for design. Patrick didn’t usually pay attention to visual aesthetics but the store set up was just so pleasing to the eye, even with boxes still lining practically every surface. And with his color vision getting stronger, he liked being able to see the store in a new way every day.

Patrick loved being able to spend his days with David. They would work hard but they would also tease and joke and even flirt a bit. Patrick still wasn’t positive that David was his soulmate, but his crush was getting stronger and stronger every day. Spending time with David was endlessly entertaining. David was just so over the top constantly that Patrick was never bored for a second. And the reactions David had to being teased were brilliant. Patrick could not get enough.

“Did you get another kind of hand cream?” Patrick held up a container from the new shipment that had just come in.

“That one is a foot cream actually,” David had barely glanced up to see the bottle.

“For like athlete’s foot?” That seemed more practical than Patrick had expected. There were two baseball teams in the town though, so there was a market for it.

“Ew no, it’s like hand cream but for your feet.”

“But why?”

“So you can have nice feet.”

“And people care about that?”

“Okay what is so hard to understand about foot cream? It makes your feet soft.”

“Ah yes, I understand now.” Patrick put on his best mock serious face. “I’ve often been kept up at night thinking about how horribly not moisturizing my feet was effecting my life. Glad there is finally a cure.”

The look David gave him in response broke Patrick’s façade.

“Okay okay,” Patrick couldn’t stop the laughter from coming through his voice, “well where do you want it displayed?”

“On the other side of the table from the cucumber scented hand cream.” David waved his hand in the general direction of the center table.

“So here?” Patrick set the bottle down across from some of the hand cream.

“No the cucumber scented one, it’s the one next to it, it has the uh,” David’s face scrunched up adorably in concentration, “green lid.”

“Got it,” Patrick responded quietly as he moved the foot creams. David had to think of the word green. Like someone who was just learning colors. He felt a huge smile come over his face. Chances were good that David was his soulmate! Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

////

David had been so wrapped up in getting the store set up that he’d forgotten a major issue. He had no idea what color anything was! Until today he and Patrick had functioned by just saying the product name, maybe describing the shape or size if they needed but colors had never come into it. He was just lucky he’d remembered what colors Alexis had told him the hand cream lids were. But there was no way he could rely on Alexis’ passing comments to be able to help customers. He had to be more proactive about this. He pulled out his phone.

“I need a favor.”

“Is it just me or are you getting ruder?” Stevie’s voice came through the phone.

“Remember how you forced me to tell you my biggest secret then brought up my terrible life-long trauma and rubbed salt in the wound? You owe me.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Just come to the store when you get off tonight.”

“Why?”

“I need you to make me a list of what color everything is.”

“Why me?”

“Everyone else would ask why I need it, duh.”

“Okay and I’m going to help you with this deception because?”

“There’s a bottle of wine in it for you.”

“Deal, I’ll be over in an hour.”

David hung up the phone and breathed out. He could do this.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asked as David walked back in to the store.

“Oh, uh yeah, just talking to Stevie. We’re going to do uh a thing tonight so I’m going to wrap up early.”

“Yeah, okay,” Patrick gave him a small smile. He seemed nervous for some reason. “We’ve been working pretty hard so a break is probably good.”

“Yeah, why don’t we take tomorrow off. I don’t have any vendor shipments scheduled to come until Monday.” Plus David needed the day to practice learning all the product colors before another issue arose.

“Yeah, Monday, sounds good.” Patrick set down the last of the foot creams on the table. “Well I guess I’ll see you in two days then David. Enjoy your time off.” Why was Patrick randomly being so sincere?

“Yeah uh you too?” David tried not to let too much of his confusion slip into his voice but he noticed Patrick’s smile falter a bit anyway as he made his way to the door. That was really weird. What happened to snarky Patrick? Well he didn’t have time to worry about it now. He only had an hour to get some food and get all the products out for Stevie to color code. Patrick’s weird behavior probably had nothing to do with him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew I could make so much of the plot revolve around hand cream?
> 
> Next time: Patrick gets a text


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that I'm not responding to your wonderful comments. I do read them and I reallllly appreciate them. Most of my free time is going in to updating this fic so assume that me keeping my update schedule is me responding to your love! <3

Patrick was ready to talk to David. The two of them were soulmates and he wanted to figure out what that meant for them. He didn’t know if David had put the pieces together yet. It would be so much easier if things were like the movies where your world just exploded into color the moment you first locked eyes with your soulmate. With how slowly colors came in there was just so much chance for confusion. But Patrick was certain about his side. He’d never felt so drawn to someone in his life. The day they’d spent apart just solidified it in his mind.

He would do it at the store today. Casually bring up how nice it was to be able to see colors now, maybe ask David what his favorite was. They could take one of the ‘how well can you see color’ quizzes that he’d found on the soulmate forums. Patrick wouldn’t have to feel weird about asking for a hug once everything was out there. He could bury his face in the shoulder of whatever soft looking sweater David had chosen for that day. Patrick couldn’t wait.

David was standing at the counter flipping through a binder when Patrick came in. He was so beautiful in the early afternoon light that Patrick was at a loss for words.

“Oh Patrick hi,” David quickly flipped the binder shut and put it below the register, “how was your break?” Interesting. Patrick really wanted to know what was in that binder.

“Good, I went for a hike out at Rattlesnake point. You ever been?”

“Surprisingly, I’m not one for the outdoors. So no.”

“Shame, it’s beautiful up there.”

“You know what else is beautiful? Sleeping in on your day off.”

“Not really a morning person?”

“Does this count as morning?”

“David, it’s one o’clock.”

“I’ll take that as a no then,” David flung his hands up.

“Out of curiosity, what were you thinking the hours for the store were going to be if you think this is early morning?”

“I didn’t say this counted as early morning, that would be like 10 am.”

“You’re not planning on opening until 10am?”

“Um no, I was planning on opening at noon. When all the rational people are just starting their days.”

“You might want to think about starting the day closer to, I don’t know, 8.”

“In the morning?” David’s striking eyebrows were nearly at his hairline. God he just had the cutest reactions.

“Yes David, 8 in the morning.”

“There is not enough coffee in the world to make that work.”

“I’m just saying from a business perspective—”

“Not. Enough. Coffee. In. The. World.” David’s eyes were blazing. Okay then, Patrick knew it was better not to push his luck here. He was trying to get David in a good mood before their conversation, not rile him up.

“Okay, point taken,” Patrick held his hands up in surrender. “Now what do you want me to work out first?”

David seemed satisfied with the dropping of the topic of opening times and started directing Patrick around the store. Even though he usually liked being the one in control, Patrick didn’t mind being bossed around when it was David. He just loved seeing how passionate David was about the store. And honestly, it was just fun to see how David had an opinion about literally everything.

It was about half an hour in to the day when Patrick felt his phone vibrate with a notification. He knew that some of the grants would be getting back to him soon so he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Unfortunately, it was a text from Rachel. The preview was just a bunch of random letters. Patrick made a vaguely disgusted face and put his phone back in his pocket without opening the text.

“Uh, what’s with the face?” David was looking at him from across the store.

“Oh nothing…” Patrick’s first instinct was to just brush this off. He hadn’t talked to anyone about Rachel since he’d called off the engagement, not even his parents. But this was also his soulmate asking. He’d have to talk to David about Rachel sometime so why not now. “It’s just my um ex trying to play mind games.”

“Oof, I know how that is. Do you need something to help pay them off?”

“What? No. Why would I… you know what I don’t want to know. It’s nothing like that. We were on and off for years and when she wants to get back together she always just sends these random texts to get us talking again. And she always claims they’re an accident and she just wants to be friends but then we just fall back into it and I’m done with it all.”

“Oh um, good for you? Uh stay strong.” David looked slightly befuddled, probably wondering why Patrick was unloading all of this on him.

“Sorry, I guess I had some pent up frustration about this.” Embarrassed, Patrick went back to unpacking the wine bottles.

“It’s fine, when did you guys break up?”

“Right before I moved here.”

“Oh so that’s uh recent then.”

“I guess, but it had been building for a while. We were supposed to get married and the thought of spending the rest of my life with her was paralyzing.”

“Oh so you were engaged? To her?” David put a little extra emphasis on the word her.

“Yeah, one of the worse ideas of my life.”

“And it wasn’t just cold feet?”

“No,” Patrick’s eyes flicked up to meet David’s, “it wasn’t just cold feet. I’m 100 percent positive about that. Marrying Rachel would have been the worst decision of my life. We were never right for each other and we both knew it.”

“Oh,” David was starting to turn pink, “well um, I’m glad that you uh got out then?”

“So am I.” Patrick shot David a genuine smile before going back to sort out the wines. He wasn’t even dating David yet and this was still the happiest he’d ever been. He couldn’t express in words how happy he was that he hadn’t married Rachel. If he’d never met David he’d never have know what it was really like to appreciate everything about someone. He really needed to tell David about the soulmate thing but now was probably not the time.

Patrick focused on finishing setting up the wine display, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket. He didn’t need texts from Rachel upending the new life he was building. And he needed to refocus himself. He wasn’t great when his plans got thrown off, he had to regroup about talking to David. Maybe he should do it somewhere other than the store? David was always so work minded in the building. They could go out? But what excuse could Patrick give to get David somewhere without tipping him off? And where could they go? He wanted to pull out his phone to search but he also didn’t want to see the messages from Rachel.

“Hey David?”

“Yeah?” David looked up at him from where he was folding the cat hair scarves.

“Could you do me a quick favor?”

“What do you need?”

“Just, I think Rachel, uh my ex, has been sending me more messages and I don’t really want to see them. Could you uh delete them for me?” Patrick felt embarrassed, he was a grown ass man who should be able to delete his own text messages. But he also didn’t want to crumble again. Not when it took so much for him to feel confidant.

“Yeah, I can do that,” David gave him a soft smile before walking over. Patrick felt a huge rush of relief that David didn’t take the opportunity to tease him. Usually Patrick was all about their snarky relationship but he was endlessly glad that David had sensed that now was not a good time.

“Here,” Patrick unlocked his phone and handed it over without looking. “Thank you.”

“You’re just lucky that I’m such a generous person,” there was a twinkle in David’s eye and god Patrick really wanted to kiss him right now. “So delete the messages from Rachel?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well the good news is that there is only one and it’s just a string of letters.”

“That sounds like her.”

“Uh Patrick,” David’s face had frozen.

“Yeah?”

“Was one of the places you applied for a grant from called the Canadian Queer Business Owners Association?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Uh they just sent you a congratulations e-mail.”

“What? Give me that,” Patrick pulled his phone from David’s grip. Sure enough, there was a grant e-mail waiting in his notifications.

“Also did you just assume that I’m queer because that’s rude.” David had a small smile on his face.

“Um who said that it had anything to do with you?”

“Mm right, so sorry to assume.” David had broken out into a full smile. It was practically impossible for Patrick to tear himself away, the world just looked so bright as he stared into David's face, but he also really needed to read the e-mail.

“Shit I can’t believe that this one came through. I thought it was a long shot.”

“How much is it for?” Patrick showed David the figure on his phone screen. “Okay that is a not small amount of money.”

“I’d even go so far as to say it’s enough money that you could start paying me.”

“That…” David looked at him with wide eyes. “That seems fair. Wow. And this is only one grant?”

“Yeah, it’s one of the bigger ones but yeah.”

“You really did it.” David was still looking at him with a slightly shocked expression.

“Hey, you did it,” Patrick smiled, “I just helped with the paperwork.” David gave him a small grateful smile in return. “We should go out to celebrate this.”

“Oh uh, where?”

“Have you ever tried the café tropical? I’ve heard how their food is moderately edible?”

“I… sure.”

“Good. Shall we say 8 o’clock?”

“Sounds good.”

////

Patrick stared at his closet. It’s not like he had all that many options for what to wear. All of his clothes were blue. It had been a strategic choice on his part, make sure everything he bought was in the same color palette so he never had to risk clashing. But now it just seemed like not enough. This celebration dinner was the perfect time to tell David that they were soulmates. He had to have the perfect outfit for it! But he really didn’t have options. So, 8 o’clock found Patrick in a different button down from the day and a nice jacket thrown over it. It would have to do.

“Wow I almost didn’t see you through the mad rush of the Monday night dinner crowd,” David said as he slid in the booth across from Patrick. He had also changed since they’d left the store. And not into another black and white sweater. This one had bursts of orange all across it.

“I’m just so relieved that I made a reservation,” Patrick smiled back.

“Yeah, well you look very nice.”

“Oh thanks. I uh assumed that they would have a dinner jacked policy and I didn’t want to wear one of theirs.”

“Mm-hm.” David hummed back as he started to look over the menu.

“You look very nice too, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in something with that much color before.” Patrick smiled at David’s sweater.

“Uh what?” David was looking up at him with a smile frozen on his face.

“Just you usually are wearing black or white, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in orange before.”

“What the fuck?” David was whispering, Patrick barely caught it. “Alexis lied to me.”

Patrick was confused for a moment then he realized. Oh. David didn’t know it was orange.

David was still colorblind.

David wasn’t his soulmate.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder to anyone who has forgotten that in this universe soulmates see color as they open themselves up emotionally to their soulmate. Patrick, however, thinks that the color comes simply from spending time with each other (due to learning about soulmates from Hollywood and an internet forum)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today since I'm absolutely drained from this work week. This is also a bit of a filler to get Patrick in the right headspace for the rest of the fic. I have a feeling we're nearing the end but this fic was also only supposed to be like 4,000 words total so who knows.

“I just need to run to the bathroom,” Patrick hastily stood up and walked to the back. It was a bit weird but David had his own things to process right now. Like how the fuck did he own an orange sweater?

He’d been so happy getting ready for their celebration dinner. The grant coming in meant he’d get to work with Patrick, and they really complimented each other. Professionally speaking of course. He’d practically been humming as he went through his cedar chest to look for a sweater to wear. This one had practically been glowing, asking him to choose it. So David did. Apparently, that had been the wrong call.

 **David:** SOS

 **Stevie:** How’s ur date?????

 **David:** Still not a date

 **David:** F u

 **David:** My sweater is orange

 **Stevie:** OMG you met your soulmate?!?!

 **David:** No. Fucking Alexis lied and said it was grey. I have been told otherwise

 **Stevie:** that’s your emergency? Get back to ur date

 **David:** f u 2

Well Stevie was no help at all. Quel surprise. And then she’d gone and brought up soulmates which just hit David where it hurt. Even though he’d known better than to get attached, some part of David had still hoped that Patrick could be his soulmate. But Patrick knowing what color his sweater was really killed any hope of that.

Luckily David was used to dealing with disappointment. He’d get through this. He just had to stay professional.

////

Patrick braced himself on the sink as he looked in the mirror. David wasn’t his soulmate. The thought sent a painful pang through his chest. It felt like someone had taken out his heart and stomped on it. But he had to pull himself together. Soulmate or not, David was still out there for a celebratory dinner.

Patrick felt like crying. He’d been so convinced that it had to be David. He’d never felt that drawn to anyone else in his life. But apparently it was just a crush. He’d been so fixated on David that he was ignoring his real soulmate, probably another inhabitant of Schitt’s Creek. The thought of dating someone else filled Patrick with dread. But he could put that on the back burner. He had to go back out there and have a nice time. He had proposed and broken an engagement; he could handle a dinner. Right?

Patrick, in fact, could not handle the dinner. Any attempt at conversation was forced and stilted. Any time David said anything even bordering on sincerity, Patrick’s heart would constrict painfully in his chest. He finally just claimed he wasn’t feeling well and left early. He felt like a giant dick but he couldn’t stand to be around David until the news had sunken in. It just wasn’t fair to either of them.

He turned in early that night at Ray’s. He was just too emotionally drained and exhausted after the day he’d had. His mind was an absolute mess. He couldn’t make sense of anything. His night was spent in a mix between stress dreams and wakefulness. So by the time morning came he was even more exhausted than before he’d gone to bed.

 **Patrick:** I’m not going to make it in today.

 **David:** Still feeling sick?

 **Patrick:** Yeah. Sorry

 **David:** Np feel better

Patrick felt bad about bailing on the store the literal day after he officially became part of it but he couldn’t help it. He had to get out of his head. So, despite how exhausted he was, Patrick pulled on his hiking boots and made his way to the trails.

He let the exertion of the initial climb exhaust him to the point of clearing out his brain. There were no bad thoughts or good thoughts or really any thoughts at all. Just a blank slate. He focused on his breathing and making sure he didn’t step on anything sharp.

Patrick practically collapsed at the top of the trail. He was thoroughly exhausted. But his head was clear. All the anxiety had been washed out and he was too tired for it to come back in. He could just think. Try and figure out logically who could possibly be his soulmate. It had to be someone that he spent a good deal of time with for his color vision to be this strong.

Ray? First off, ew. Secondly, not possible, Ray could clearly already see color by the time Patrick arrived. Twyla? He did spend a decent amount of time in the café. Except he’d only gone in once by the time his colors appeared. Maybe Alexis? She hung around the shop sometimes. Though it really hadn’t been a frequent occurrence recently and his color vision was still getting stronger. The only person he’d been around enough to explain it was David. So now he was just back where he started. He needed to break this down even further.

Fact: David couldn’t see color.

Conclusion: David wasn’t his soulmate.

Saying that just felt wrong. He was so impossibly drawn to David. They’d practically just met but Patrick was willing to restructure his entire world to fit around David. It just felt right. New train of thought.

Fact: Patrick could see color.

Fact: Patrick’s color vision was getting stronger the more time he spent around David.

Fact: Patrick wanted to be with David.

Fact: Patrick was drawn to everything he knew about David, even his flaws.

Conclusion: David had to be Patrick’s soulmate. But that didn’t mean Patrick was his. Soulmates were so impossibly rare. There was so little ability to study them. Unrequited soulmates could very well be a thing that society just glossed over in favor of the picture perfect Hollywood couples.

Even thinking that he wasn’t David’s soulmate hurt less when he framed it this way. There wasn’t anything wrong with him being drawn to David. He wasn’t going crazy that his color vision got stronger after spending time with him. David Rose was the one for him. They got along fabulously and complimented each other professionally. They could be business partners and friends and that could be enough. Patrick could keep his feelings private if it meant being able to stay in David’s orbit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the Sebastiane Raine ep for 2 reasons. 1: David would be avoiding getting close to visual artists that had anything to do with color. 2: I hate Sebastiane and don't want to write him.

David had done it. He’d officially scared Patrick away. And the worst part? He didn’t even know what he’d done. Everything had been going fine. They’d been getting along great, Rose Apothecary was coming together, the grants were coming through. And now Patrick was practically ghosting him.

Maybe it was the thought of being tied down in business together?

Or maybe he’d noticed the crush David was really trying to suppress?

“Like what the fuck, Stevie?” David moaned as he poured himself another glass of wine. “I don’t even know how I ruined this one.”

“Yeah, he’s been gone for one day? Sure you’re not overreacting?” Stevie grabbed the bottle from him and moved back to sit on her bed. David had convinced her that he was too emotionally traumatized to stay at the motel so she had reluctantly allowed him to come over.

“You didn’t see how he was acting at dinner.”

“The non-date dinner?”

“It wasn’t a date, he practically ran out of there.”

“Didn’t you say he was wearing a jacket?”

“It was a ‘business celebration’ dinner,” David used air quotes, “he probably thought he needed to get dressed up to be professional. He practically lives in button downs. He probably sleeps in button downs. Not that I’ll ever know.”

“Okay, you’ve had enough.” Stevie went to grab for David’s glass but he cuddled it protectively to his chest.

“I’m emotionally compromised and I need the wine.”

“He told you he’s sick, he’ll be back in a day or two and you two can go back to being disgustingly flirty.”

“We’re not… you’ve never even met him! It’s not flirting. He just likes to make fun of me. Because he’s a mean person.”

“Yeah okay. He’s a mean person that’s why you’re so upset about not seeing him for literally a day that you’re forcing me to let you over.” Stevie raised her brows as she spoke. “I should have known you’d be the type to get this worked up about a crush.”

“It’s not a… I just thought this time might be different.” David’s voice was soft as he spoke, looking down into his glass of wine.

“Cause he’s not the usual douchebag you went for in the past?”

“Well yes but… sometimes I just thought that, well it’s just that sometimes when he’d do something really sweet there would just be this flicker—”

“Of attraction? We’ve all felt that David.”

“No like a visual flicker. Like for just a second it would look like his shirt wasn’t grey or something. And I was obviously just imagining it so never mind.”

“You thought he might be your soulmate. Holy shit David!”

“Well I was wrong okay. Just wishful thinking I guess.”

“You could suddenly see color though! This is huge!”

“It was for like half a second, it must have been the trick of the light. And I am really regretting saying anything.”

“Why? He could be your person?”

“Patrick can see colors.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“He was the one who told me my sweater was orange. So yeah. Pretty fucking sure.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry David.”

“Can we just go back to drinking?”

“Yeah.” Stevie passed him the wine bottle and David let everything slip away.

////

David rolled into Rose Apothecary slightly after noon the next day. The worst of his hangover had gone away but it was still promising to be a rough day. He couldn’t even bear to take his sunglasses off while inside the store. His head was simply pounding. He almost hadn’t even come in today, but sitting at home and stewing was making everything worse. He had to do something other than curl up like a sad little comforter burrito.

The door was unlocked when he arrived but David figured he’d just been too upset to lock it the night before. Wouldn’t be the first time. And in a town like Schitt’s Creek it didn’t really make a difference. David slowly entered the store and let the carefully crafted scent experience waft over him. That was what calm smelled like.

“Oh David, hey,” Patrick walked out of the back room and David had to bite down a shriek.

“Hi, I didn’t um expect you to be here. Are you um feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks for asking,” David was glad he had his sunglasses between him and Patrick’s smile. “Are you okay though?”

“Yeah just a wild night with Stevie and a few sample bottles of wine.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Mm-hm.” David’s eyes darted around the shop. Looking for anything to get out of this awkward conversation.

“So now that the grant money has started to come in I was thinking that we should probably talk.” Patrick was also looking around nervously. So this was it. He was just here to tell David he was leaving. Well having the decency to do it in person was better than most of David’s exes.

“Oh yeah that uh sounds good. What were you uh thinking?”

“Well,” Patrick scratched at the back of his neck, “you really have a handle on the creative side but I thought I could take on a bigger role with the business side. Managing the finances, checking the permits, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, um,” so Patrick wasn’t trying to leave.

“If you don’t want that I can also just train you on everything you’ll need and be a resource for you if you needed help or—”

“Oh god no,” David cut in, shuttering at that thought of having to deal with more spreadsheets. “Yes I would uh like if you could handle the spreadsheets and applications and all basically all the paper. It really makes my hands dry and I feel that if I’m trying to promote lotions then having dry hands really wouldn’t help the brand. And there is not enough under eye serum in the world to counteract the bags I get from spreadsheets. So if you want to take all the boring stuff off my hands go right for it.”

“Oh well if you’re that passionate about having doing the books I wouldn’t want to take that away from you…” Patrick’s earlier nervousness had dissolved into his usual snark.

“Don’t you dare offer to take all the math parts then back out on me.”

“Oh well I suppose I wouldn’t want to be a tease.”

“Yeah…” David felt himself blushing at the implications.

“What I was trying to say,” Patrick looked slightly embarrassed, “was I don’t want to be a hands off investor. I want to help with the store.”

“So like a business partner?”

“Yeah, like a business partner.” Patrick’s whole face lit up with a genuine smile. David felt like he was going to be blinded. His vision was starting to flicker. God this hangover was the worst.

“Just so long as we understand that I have a very clear creative vision for this store.”

“Last week you yelled at me for folding the sweaters incorrectly, I’m aware. I won’t step on your creative toes.”

“The way you were folding them was highly incorrect!”

“And I’ve already apologized for my sweater folding disaster. So partners?” Patrick held out his hand for David to shake.

“Partners.” David took Patrick’s warm hand in his own and gave it one firm shake. He never wanted to let go but he had a business to set up and a partner to not scare away.

////

Patrick had done it, he’d solidified his place in David’s life! They were going to be business partners. They’d see each other every day! He would get to be with his soulmate in this way at least.

He smiled to himself as he was unpacking the products David had directed him toward. He looked at the large brown container and frowned. Body milk? What the hell did that mean?

“Hey David?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this need to be refrigerated?” Patrick held up the glass container.

“No.”

“Are you sure? If people are going to be drinking this we have to make sure to follow all food safety instructions.”

“Why would you drink it?” David was still wearing his sunglasses so it was hard to tell but Patrick thought David might be looking at him like he was crazy.

“Uh because it’s called body milk. Is it not for drinking.”

“Uh no? It’s milk for your body.”

“As opposed to regular milk that is what? Milk for your soul?”

“Anyone with a fiber of common sense will know that it’s not for drinking.”

“So I apparently am lacking even a fiber of common sense.”

“For luxury self-care products? Yeah, I’d say you do.”

“Thank you for that glowing compliment, David. I’m so happy that you’ve gone into business with someone who has no common sense.”

“Oh you know what I mean. People who are used to lotions will know.”

“Uh-huh,” Patrick cocked his head, “and there are so many people familiar with luxury beauty products in Schitt’s Creek.”

“It’s obviously not for drinking.”

“I really think this label is going to be pretty misleading.”

“Didn’t we just agree that I am in charge of all creative decisions for the store? Including the labels?”

“Alright, I’ll trust you on this one. I’ll just print up some disclaimers in case the FDA comes knocking.”

“No one is going to think they should drink it.”

“Whatever you say, David.” Patrick went back to setting out the misleading product. Spats like these were going to make up his foreseeable future. Honestly, he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Lice?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter absolutely refused to hit a good stopping point at a reasonable word count so enjoy this monster.

David was on his knees in the backroom of Rose Apothecary at a far too early hour rifling through a box of hats. This was not how his morning was supposed to go. He was supposed to have a calm breakfast with Stevie then have his first official day as business partners with Patrick. It was going to be a calm and nice. But Alexis just had to go and get infected with lice. So here David was, shower cap coving his good hair day, checking the tags on hats to make sure they weren’t some color that would clash with him back and white aesthetic.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Patrick’s voice came from the entrance to the backroom. Perfect. Patrick was here to witness this. This was exactly what he needed right now.

“I’m uh,” David shoved the hat he was holding on to his head as he spun around, “test driving our new hats?”

“Uh-huh,” Patrick was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. “And you wanted to wear it over a shower cap for some fashion reason?”

“Well ideally you wouldn’t be able to see the shower cap is the thing.” David stood up as he tried to adjust the knit hat to hide the plastic of the shower cap.

“David,” Patrick was using his serious voice, “mind telling me what’s actually going on?” Patrick made his way further into the back room toward David.

“Fine. Alexis has lice and I’m taking preventative measures.”

“By wearing one of our hats that we now can’t sell?”

“Excuse you, I don’t have lice.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I made my dad check before I put the shower cap on.”

“Okay but you’re still living with someone who does have lice. So just because you don’t have it now that doesn’t mean you couldn’t get it tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever.”

“It kinda sounds like you want me to get lice.”

“I don’t want you to get it, I just think you should be careful. You can crash at my place tonight if you need to.”

“Thanks but I was uh planning on crashing with Stevie.” David felt his heart pounding. A night alone with Patrick would be too much right now.

“Staying over twice in one week? Stevie must be far more generous than you’ve made her out to be.”

“Yeah well I have that effect on people.”

“Well if Stevie changes her mind, the offer is open.”

“If Stevie changes her mind about what?” Stevie’s voice came through from the front. God David needed to get a bell for the store so people could stop sneaking up on him. “What is on your head?” Stevie appeared in the entrance to the back room.

“It’s a hat, you should be familiar with the concept.” David did his best to preserve his dignity.

“Apparently Alexis has lice, he’s taking preventative measures,” Patrick cut in using his snark tone.

“Ah by wearing what looks like one of the motel’s shower caps?” Stevie said.

“Well he doesn’t have lice so I think it’s more a fashion statement at this point,” Patrick replied. David could see the snarky smile start to appear on Patrick’s face.

“Wow this is really fun for me,” David said. “Stevie what are you doing here?”

“You were late for breakfast, I was trying to find you,” Stevie replied.

“And you couldn’t have just texted or…?” David needed to get Stevie out of here, he did not appreciate the imbalanced social dynamic that was happening.

“This is literally less than a minute from the café, it would have taken longer to text you. And I wouldn’t have heard how I apparently changed my mind about something?” Stevie shifted her focus over to Patrick.

“Alexis has lice so David needed somewhere to stay for the night, I offered my place but he said he was going to stay with you,” Patrick very unhelpfully answered before David could formulate the appropriate response.

“David was I there when that was decided?” Stevie raised her eyebrows at him.

“Well no, but it’s just that I’m in need and—” David said before he was cut off.

“I’m still trying to get your wine spill out of my rug, I don’t think my apartment it up for more David Rose.” Stevie said with her sarcastic smile.

“So you’re just turning me away in my hour of need?”

“Well Patrick kindly offered his place so I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Stevie’s smile was starting to take on the suggestive quality it did right before she did something that would mortify David. He needed to get her out of here fast.

“Okay then yes Patrick I will take you up on your um kind offer. Stevie let’s go to breakfast,” David moved to usher Stevie out of the store.

“Bye Stevie,” Patrick called as they were almost to the door, “it was nice meeting you.”

“Bye,” Stevie called back as David pushed her through the door and away from Patrick.

“What the fuck Stevie?” David hissed as soon as the door had closed behind them.

“I like him,” she smiled back at him. “He’s good for you.”

“You have the sleepover with him if you like him that much.”

“And deny you alone time with him? David, I would never.”

“I’ll probably be in some guest room or something.”

“Guest room? Who is he Bill Gates?”

“Yes, he’s Bill Gates.”

“Well then you should be thanking me for giving you some alone time to seduce him.”

“Fuck you too.”

////

Patrick sagged back against the wall as soon as David and Stevie were out of sight. David was staying over tonight. At Ray’s. Where Patrick had one queen sized bed. This was not a particularly thought through decision. He’d just heard that David might need somewhere to stay and his crush had gotten the better of him.

It would be fine, he just had to make sure to keep his feelings in check. This was a 100% fully platonic sleepover. He could do it. Patrick went below the counter to grab at the financial books. Give him something to bide the time until David got back from breakfast. But his fingers brushed something new. He grabbed at it and pulled out the binder David had been flipping through the day before.

It felt a bit like snooping, but Patrick reasoned that if it was supposed to be a secret then David wouldn’t have stored it by the financial records. Flipping open the cover, Patrick found an index of all the products that the store sold. Curious he flipped through a few more pages. It seemed like basic enough information. Mostly just details about the products and the vendors. Then he noticed something a bit weird. The descriptions were heavily focused on what color the containers and products were. This must be how David had known what color the hand cream lid was.

It was clever, really, to learn all the product colors. There would definitely be times it would be needed when dealing with customers. But it really hit the nail in that David could not see color.

There was an unreasonable surge of disappointment that coursed through him. He’d started wondering, well hoping really, that David might just have his color vision flickering in and out. The forums said that sometimes that would happen. But this binder was really proof that he wasn’t giving David colors.

It was fine.

He’d already known that.

There was really no reason to be feeling stabbing disappointment at the news.

He just had to keep it together

Patrick slid the binder back where he’d found it and tried to lose himself in the spreadsheets.

////

“Hey Patrick?” David spoke from the passenger seat of Patrick’s car as it came to a stop. They’d stopped working a little earlier than usual so David could get to an actual bathroom and get the shower cap off of his head.

“Yes David?”

“Why are we at Ray’s?”

“Oh, uh, this is where I’m staying.”

“You’re living with Ray? I thought you were just working here?”

“He had a room to rent and it uh made sense? Short commute to work and all.” Patrick looked a little embarrassed.

“Uh-huh, no wonder you practically wanted to live at the store.” All of the long hours that Patrick had put in before the grants had started coming in were making more and more sense. David couldn’t imagine having to live and work with Ray. He’d pull his hair out after one day. And that was being optimistic.

“Yeah… he, uh, well he likes to chat. Don’t worry though, he’s out of town visiting some family for the week.”

“Oh thank god.” David breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed for the overnight bag he’d thrown together the moment he’d learned about Alexis’ lice issue.

“That glad to have me all to yourself, David?” Patrick threw him a smirk.

“More like I had a very emotionally taxing day after learning that my sister might have infected me with literal parasites and dealing with Ray would just be a lot right now.”

“Oh, so sorry to tease you while you’re going through such emotional distress. Ray has a darkroom for developing film if you needed a place to pull yourself together.”

David gave Patrick what he hoped was a withering look in place of a response. Instead of looking chastised, Patrick’s grin just widened.

“Come on, I’ll throw together some dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll have you know that it is only the promise of food that is keeping me here.”

“Glad to know where I rank compared to a lice infested motel room.”

Patrick led David inside, into the living room where they had first met. It was weird to be here again after so much had happened between them. So much had changed since David had walked in here to try and file incorporation papers and gotten made fun of with some sort of sporting reference. Who knew he’d be fighting off a major crush on that dad jeans wearing jerk just a few weeks later. David set his overnight bag down behind the desk Patrick had been working at before wandering into the kitchen area after Patrick.

“So what’s for dinner.”

“I was thinking pasta? Or we could order a pizza?”

“Pasta sounds good. It’ll be great to eat something that wasn’t cooked in the café.”

“Tired of the moderately edible food already?” Patrick started filling a pot with water and lining up ingredients on the counter. David took a seat at the table and just enjoyed the view.

“It’s the only place I’ve been able to eat for months. I’m over the freezer burn chic.”

“What, no home cooked meals at chez Stevie?”

“Uh no, even when we were a thing there was no way she was ever going to cook for me. If she ever does it would probably just be to poison me.”

“Oh, uh, you two were together?” Patrick had frozen a bit.

“Hm? Oh yeah like forever ago. Have I not mentioned it?”

“No, uh, you hadn’t said.” Patrick seemed stiff but David wasn’t quite sure why. Patrick had talked to him about his ex-fiancée and the whole Stevie situation was barely even a thing.

“Oh well it was a minor blip on our friendship. And a horrible mistake. God the two of us would have made the worst couple.”

“Sorry if I got in the way of anything by telling her I could put you up for the night. It’s fine if you want to leave and—” So that’s why Patrick was being weird. He thought he’d accidentally gotten in the way of David trying to win Stevie back or whatever. Which, gross. He had to correct this assumption immediately.

“The only thing in her fridge is an expired carton of eggs. I think I’m good here. And we are way over. One hundred percent in the friends only zone. Not a single non platonic feeling between us.”

“Okay, just didn’t want to uh get in the way.” The tension was draining out of Patrick’s posture.

“Trust me, this,” David gestured between them though Patrick was still focused on the stove, “is the furthest thing from getting in the way. She’s insufferable.”

“Okay.” Patrick glanced back at him for a second before starting on the sauce. And oh god did it smell heavenly. David’s mouth started watering.

They chatted on and off about the store while Patrick finished up cooking. David was enthralled by watching him. Patrick was surprisingly deft in the kitchen. He moved with a confidence that David really hadn’t seen before. And everything he added just made the kitchen smell even better. The moment Patrick set the plate in front of him, David dug in with a fervor he hadn’t shown in months.

“God this is good,” David breathed through his mouth full of pasta.

“Oh you like it? I couldn’t tell from how fast you were shoveling it into your mouth,” Patrick chucked.

“I accept no criticism on how I enjoy food,” David paused his eating for long enough to speak before diving back into the divine pasta.

“No criticizing here. Though my goal was to make you speechless so I guess I wasn’t good enough.”

David just rolled his eyes in response and kept eating. And when he finished his plate, he got seconds. And then thirds. Though his third plate was really small so he didn’t really count it as a full serving. Patrick was outwardly laughing at him by the end but David was too absorbed in the pasta to care.

“Are you full now or do I need to make more?” Patrick asked as David finished clearing all the sauce off of his third plate.

“I’m good,” David ignored the teasing.

“Good,” Patrick gave him a small smile, “so uh what do you want to do tonight? It’s pretty early still.”

“Well Stevie and I usually just get drunk and roast each other but that doesn’t seem like your vibe.”

“I would have to warn you that I’m one of those cuddly drunks that people warn you about.” Of course he was. God now David was really tempted to find the nearest source of alcohol and test it. “But Ray does have some movies or board games?”

“We do not have enough people for a board game but I am willing to thoroughly judge his taste in movies.”

“Of course you are,” Patrick gave him a small smile that looked almost fond and David had to look away. “They’re just in the living room if you want to start judging while I clean up.”

David nodded and made his way over to the TV that had not been out the last time he’d visited. Under it was the worst selection of movies that David had ever seen. Like David was too scared to touch some of them in fear that their lack of taste would rub off on him.

“Find anything?” Patrick asked as he walked into the living room a few minutes later.

“Ray has the worst taste in films I have ever experienced in my life. I want to gouge my eyes out just from the covers.”

“So that’s a no then,” Patrick laughed, “should we see what’s on TV?”

“Please, I need to cleanse my palate.”

“Okay then,” Patrick settled down on the couch and picked up the remote. The TV flickered to life to show Sandra Bullock in a business suit.

“Don’t you dare change the channel,” David threatened as he sat down as well, as far from Patrick as he could get on the tiny couch.

“Why? What is this?”

“Excuse me? You don’t recognize this masterpiece?”

“Uh… should I?”

“It’s the Proposal. Starring the one and only Sandra Bullock. I can’t believe I’m business partners with someone who doesn’t know that.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit more of a black and white, old movie person. What’s this one about?”

“Soulmates, unfortunately,” David grimaced, this probably wasn’t the best movie choice right now. It did rub a bit of salt in the wound that Patrick wasn’t his soulmate but it was also Sandra Bullock so he could deal. “But they actually do them fairly realistically so it gets a pass.”

“What do you mean?” Patrick cocked his head quizzically at him.

“You know, none of that ‘your world bursts into color the moment you see them’ crap that Hollywood loves to shove down our throats. You’ll see, just watch.”

David couldn’t help making muttered commentary about the portrayal of soulmates through the film. Even though this one was better than most it was still cookie cutter. It at least leaned into the part about needing an emotional connection a bit, most films liked to ignore that complication. David didn’t stop offering his critiques until the credits were rolling.

“So you, uh, seem to know a lot about soulmates,” Patrick was pointedly not looking at him as he spoke.

“Well yeah, my parents are soulmates,” David’s brows furrowed a bit. It’s not like his parents had ever hid it. They’d announced it publicly to the press and David was pretty sure his mom had made a speech to the town council about how his dad brought the color to her world.

“Oh, well that makes sense. I just didn’t uh know that it was so complicated.”

“Well when Hollywood glosses over most of it I’m not surprised. Real life doesn’t work like that. There’s no locking eyes and suddenly seeing rainbows.” David’s bitterness was seeping through his tone but he couldn’t help it. Soulmates were frustrating.

“Do you know if both parts of a soulmate pair get their colors at the same rate?” Patrick was looking down at his hands now.

“I mean yeah?” That’s how his parents had described it. They both got their colors filling in at roughly the same rate.

“Oh,” Patrick’s voice was small. “Well, um, it’s getting late, are you ready to go to bed?”

“Uh yeah,” David stood up and grabbed his overnight bag out from behind the desk. “Lead the way.”

Patrick lead them up the staircase to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and David’s vision was assaulted by the most hideous wallpaper he’d ever seen in his life.

“What the fuck is up with your wallpaper?”

“Oh trust me, it’s even worse in color,” Patrick gave a small laugh as he walked into the room but David stopped dead in his tracks.

“Uh what?”

“You can’t even imagine how terrible it is in color,” Patrick set his phone on the nightstand.

“How do you know that?”

“Hm?” Patrick looked over at him, “shit David what’s wrong?”

“How did you know that I can’t…”

“Oh was I not supposed to? It’s just you didn’t know you were wearing orange and there’s that binder of what color everything is and shit.” Patrick sat down on the bed. “I just assumed, I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“It’s not really something I spread around,” god why did Patrick have to be so freaking observant? And why did David have to forget to hide that stupid binder?

“I can pretend not to know? We can forget this all happened?”

“No, it’s probably good that you know. For the store and all.” It’s not like he would have been able to keep it from Patrick forever. His façade had been slipping and Patrick was bound to see through it at some point.

“So does this mean I can handle the color decisions for the store?” Patrick was giving him a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. And David loved him for it. Except like not love because that would be crazy and holy fuck did he need to get a grip on his emotions.

“In your dreams,” David gave a weak smile back, “I got through owning an art gallery without seeing color, I can handle Rose Apothecary. Now speaking of dreams, where am I sleeping?”

“Oh, uh,” Patrick glanced down at the bed, “you can have the bed. I have a sleeping bag I can use.” Oh. There was only the one bed. No Bill Gates guest rooms like he and Stevie had joked about. Normally he’d take the bed without question but he felt bad about kicking Patrick out of his own bed. Especially when Patrick was doing him a favor.

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed, which side do you usually take?” David had absolutely no ulterior motives for wanting to share. Because this was his business partner and that would be wrong. He just didn’t want to kick the man out of his own bed.

“Oh uh…” Patrick’s face was getting darker. Whoops David had probably gone too far.

“Unless you’d be more comfortable on the floor?”

“No, no, I just didn’t know if it would be awkward since I’m bi and all and I know that some straight guys don’t like sharing with guys who you know so I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and…” Patrick kept babbling on but David’s brain was fully locked on Patrick calling himself bi. As in could have a female fiancée and still be interested in men. Which was an amazingly interesting tidbit. A tidbit that David could spend hours turning over in his mind. But then his brain processed a bit further into the sentence.

“Wait did you just call me straight?”

“What? Oh um you were talking about dating Stevie?” Patrick was blushing something fierce judging by how dark his face had gotten.

“Having a fling with a woman does not make me straight.”

“Oh, well, uh yeah, that makes sense. Sorry I was really trying to not make this weird but I’ve also never said that out loud before and it kind of got away from me.” That was an understatement but David wasn’t going to make Patrick feel worse after all of that. This is why David had come out to his family by bringing a couple home and telling them to deal with it. So much easier than trying to talk about it.

“Um, well thanks for making me part of your journey? We don’t need to share. I shared with Stevie so it doesn’t have to be weird.”

“No, it’s uh fine. It would make the most sense. And we don’t want to throw our backs out when we have all those boxes to move.”

“Yeah, that um makes sense. So um which side do you like?”

“I uh usually take the left.”

“Okay, uh do you want the bathroom first? It’s just that uh my skincare routine takes a while and um…”

“Yeah that uh sounds good,” Patrick grabbed some clothes and practically jogged out of the room. God this was going to be an awkward night. And he’d forgotten his phone charger so he couldn’t even text Stevie to vent!

Taking advantage of Patrick being in the bathroom, David took a moment to process. So, Patrick wasn’t straight. And it seemed like a newer revelation. But god, could David have been any more awkward about how he handled the news? He didn’t have to invite his crush to sleep with him the moment he knew that his gender wasn’t an obstacle. This was still his business partner. Patrick being bi changed nothing.

////

Holy fuck Patrick was freaking out. He couldn’t believe he’d just come out to David in the most awkward way imaginable. He’d just gotten so worked up over David upending all these ideas about soulmates and he’d started thinking that maybe they could be soulmates again. But David had said that soulmates got their colors at the same time. It had been weeks for Patrick and David was still living in black and white. So they weren’t a match. He already knew this. And then the whole Stevie thing had been floating around in his mind making him think that David might just be in to women. And it was just a lot.

He couldn’t believe that he’d just blabbered out that he was bi to David. He’d had some vague half formed fear that if they shared and David found out later then he’d feel taken advantage of or something. And Patrick was so busy holding his tongue about the soulmate thing that it just kind of slipped out.

This was how he first announced to the world that he wasn’t straight. He hoped that it wasn’t a predictor for things to come. He was going to have enough problems coming out to people from his past without it being that awkward.

And now he was spending forever in the bathroom. David was probably going to think he was insane after this night. He needed to pull himself together. Just be a normal dude sharing his bed platonically with his business partner who he was falling in love with but could not make a move on. Just act like everything was normal. He had a theater minor, he could do this.

Patrick brushed his teeth, splashed some water on his face, and changed into his pajamas. He usually just slept in boxers and t-shirt but he needed all the layers tonight. Then he steeled himself and walked back towards his room, making sure to knock on the door before he entered.

“Hey, uh, the bathroom is free,” he practically whispered to David. The acting normal thing was going great. Patrick wanted a hole to appear and swallow him up before he was expected to speak again.

“Oh um thanks,” David moved past him with his overnight bag. Patrick tried to clear some space in the doorway to let David pass but they still brushed as David moved into the hallway. Patrick felt warm everywhere the David had touched and knew a blush was rising. Wow he needed to get his feelings under control.

Patrick took a steadying breath before moving under the covers. Inviting David to stay was probably a mistake but it was way too late to back out now. He just needed to figure out where to stand with David. They were business partners and Patrick thought they could also be pretty good friends. He just needed to get himself used to the fact that there wouldn’t be anything more. Keep his feelings in check so he didn’t ruin all the good things they could potentially have. He was a sensible and logical person. He could do it.

David walked back into his room in a fluffy sweater and pajama pants with his hair done up in its usual style. He looked so fuzzy and cuddly that Patrick’s hands were itching to reach out and touch him. He moved them under his thighs to resist the temptation. This wasn’t fair! Why did David have to look so soft and adorable just when Patrick was talking himself into boundaries.

“Are you sure this is fine?” David asked as he lifted the covers.

“Yeah, I’ve shared with my friends and cousins a million times. It’s fine.” Not that this was anything like sharing with a relative or a platonic friend but David didn’t need to know that. Patrick could keep his emotions and cuddling impulses in check. It would be fine.

“Okay,” David gave him a small, uncertain smile before crawling under the covers.

“Goodnight David,” Patrick reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“Night Patrick,” David whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Have I mentioned that Patrick is a cuddler?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

David was in his favorite restaurant, the one with the private booths and the soft, mood lighting. And the Michelin stars. Across the table from him was Patrick, dressed up in the dinner jacket he had worn to their celebration dinner. He was focused on looking over the tasteful menu leaving David to appreciate that they were here together. Patrick must have noticed his gaze because he looked up from the menu to give David a soft smile.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Patrick’s voice was warm and authentic, David felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over him.

“Thank you for coming with,” David gave him a smile in return.

“I’d go anywhere with you, David,” Patrick reached over to hold David’s had across the table. “I can’t finish my plate, do you want some?” Patrick pushed over the plate of pasta that was sitting in front of him. Had that always been there? David smiled and took a bite, it tasted like the pasta Patrick had made him that night he’d first stayed over.

“I mean it David,” they were outside now and Patrick was giving him his earnest look, “I will always want to be around you. I’d do anything for you.” Patrick leaned in an enveloped David into a hug. David felt warm and safe and loved as he breathed in Patrick’s surprisingly earthy scent. This hug could never end and David would be happy for the rest of his days. Why had he waited to long to open up to Patrick? This was someone he could trust with his heart. Though Patrick’s hair was brushing his nose. He had to sneeze.

David opened his eyes. He wasn’t outside of his favorite restaurant. He wasn’t even in New York. He was in Patrick’s bedroom, it must have been a dream. There was a vague wave of disappointment that David was not awake enough to analyze. He blinked again, something looked different, the wallpaper looked even worse in the morning light. God it was hideous. David felt something tickle his nose. He tried to shift away but he couldn’t move.

Patrick was holding him in place.

Patrick, his buttoned up business partner was apparently a cuddler.

And fucking beautiful.

The way the early morning light was reflecting off of his face. David’s heart swooped as he took in Patrick’s relaxed features. David idly wondered what shade Patrick’s hair was, it looked different than usual. It looked not grey? That was weird. But David was still half asleep and it was so comfortable to be held by Patrick that he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about anything. David shifted a bit to try and get a better look but Patrick’s hold on him tightened.

“Not time for moving yet,” Patrick mumbled sleepily against his collarbone. And David wasn’t about to argue.

David just snuggled in a bit closer and let himself drift off again.

////

A couple hours later, Patrick awoke feeling more rested than he had in a long while. He felt loose and happy and free. And he was holding on to something? Patrick gave a little groan and blinked his eyes open. And met with David’s sleep sweater and Patrick was gripping on to.

Shit.

Patrick carefully moved his limbs off of David and got off the bed. So much for keeping it professional, he’d just used his business partner as a teddy bear. It was a good thing that David seemed to be fast asleep. Patrick risked a glance to make sure he hadn’t disturbed David and was struck once again by how beautiful he was. He looked so soft and young with his sleep rumpled hair and relaxed face. Patrick wished he could take a picture, chances were that David would never be this unguarded around him again. But that would really be crossing a line so Patrick just grabbed a sweatshirt and made his way downstairs.

He figure that he shouldn’t be in the room when David woke up. It would be easier to keep things professional if Patrick just acted like nothing happened. And he could make food to distract David so there were no awkward questions. Ray had pancake mix around somewhere. Bookending the stay with food would give it positive connotations in David’s mind. Hopefully repair some of the damage from how awkward Patrick had been the night before. And honestly, David’s delighted face as he’d inhaled the pasta the night before was adorable. Patrick wanted to see it again.

Patrick let himself fall back into the relaxed and happy feeling. David was just as cuddly as he looked. Patrick started humming while he cooked. God how he wished he could wake up next to David every day.

////

David woke up to a knock on the door and an empty bed.

“Get up sleepy head, I made pancakes,” Patrick called through the door. David gave a halfhearted groan in response. He heard Patrick give a lighthearted laugh then footsteps down the stairs. It was probably disgustingly early but David supposed he could brave it for pancakes.

David sat up, gave a yawn and a big stretch then opened his eyes. God that wallpaper was hideous. So horrible that it didn’t even look grey which was impressive because everything looked grey to David. Except apparently the bedspread. And the bedside tables. And his hands.

Why the fuck was nothing grey?????

David rubbed his eyes but the room continued to be in color.

What the actual fuck was happening?

He’d gone to sleep in a world of black and white and somehow woken up in color. What had happened? David racked his brain but all he came up with was a vague memory of a dream about having a date with Patrick? Feeling safe and warm. Hadn’t he woken up and Patrick with Patrick wrapped around him?

Apparently that had done him in. One night of cuddling and now this?

“Your pancakes are going to get cold,” Patrick’s yell was a bit muffled but it pulled David out of his funk.

“Uh, coming!” He yelled back. He had to go downstairs before Patrick caught on to David freaking out. Suddenly seeing colors because he’d had a dream of dating his business partner was not how he’d expected to spend his morning. His business partner who was apparently his soulmate.

Holy fucking shit.

David had been so wrapped up with the colors thing that he hadn’t connected the dots. He subconsciously opened up to Patrick and now this. Patrick was his soulmate.

But Patrick could already see colors? So he wasn’t his soulmate? That didn’t make any sense. David had spent years of his youth learning everything he possibly could about soulmates and he’d never heard of them not being reciprocated. Then he remembered the first time Patrick had come into the store. He’d mixed up the lotions with the different colored lids. Alexis had been convinced that Patrick was colorblind.

Okay. David could do this. He just had to get up and go down the stairs to face his soulmate. And if everything fell apart, Patrick was too nice of a person to refuse David pancakes on his way out.

David stopped in the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, do some minor fixing of his hair, and wash his face. If this was his big grand soulmate meeting he needed to look not horrible. It took him ten minutes tops.

“Look who’s finally emerged,” Patrick gave him a wide smile when David finally made his way into the kitchen and David felt a warm feeling bubble up inside.

“Mm, this looks good,” David grabbed a stack of pancakes that he covered in butter and syrup before sitting down across from Patrick. He had to ask. It was now or never and he was about to lose his nerve. “So um, random question.”

“Yes these pancakes are from a mix, I didn’t have everything to make them from scratch.”

“Oh um, not that. Though these are pretty good for pancakes from a mix. Very fluffy… but um, I was actually going to ask something else.” David focused in on the pancakes.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I was wondering if… I realize this is a weird question but uh have you always been able to see color?” David risked a quick glance up and saw Patrick looking a bit startled.

“Oh um that is a random question. Uh, I… no. Not always.” Patrick was starting to curl in on himself but David was starting to breathe free.

“Was it um, your ex?”

“Huh? Oh uh no. It wasn’t her.” Patrick’s face was starting to turn a different color and David could tell that he was embarrassed and looking for a way out. But there was one more thing that he had to do first.

“And uh, one last question. Could you um, could you tell me what um color that is?” David pointed to Patrick’s shirt before glancing up.

Patrick’s fork clattered to the ground. Patrick was staring at David with a disbelieving expression.

“It’s blue,” Patrick’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“And the pancakes?”

“Brown,” Patrick’s voice was a smidge stronger.

“Brown,” David repeated, “like your hair?” David looked up at Patrick again and saw his face start to break in to a dazzling smile.

“David, can you see them? Colors?”

“Yeah.”

Patrick’s smile somehow grew even bigger and the next thing David knew Patrick was pulling him out of his seat and into a tight hug. And it felt right. It felt like David had never known what a hug was supposed to be until this exact moment. He felt warm and safe and loved. David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick in return as he let all his locked up emotions flood through him.

Patrick pulled back enough that they could look each other in the eyes and David was overwhelmed by the amount of affection he saw there. He could lose himself in Patrick. He could drown in that level of love but he trusted Patrick to save him.

Patrick’s eyes suddenly dropped to David’s lips and a moment later they were crashing together again. The first kiss was soft and tender. The next one was less so. The third one was almost desperate. David tried to go in for a fourth but Patrick pulled back. David couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him and Patrick gave a little laugh.

“What happened? How long have you been able to see colors?” Patrick’s smile was back in full force.

“Like twenty minutes, possibly 2 hours. Is it important?” David tried to go for another kiss.

“A little yeah,” Patrick turned his head to David got his cheek. “What happened?”

“I think I had a dream.”

“Oh?” Patrick’s eyebrows were raised and he was making his suggestive smirk.

“Not like that!” David felt his face heating up, “It was a dinner date and I think you were sharing your food. I don’t know, I don’t really remember it.”

“So it was plying you with food that did it?” Patrick laughed, “I would have buried you in pasties weeks ago if I’d known.”

“You could always start now. Keeping me well fed was exactly the lesson you should get from this. Can we go back to the other thing now?”

“Oh the pancakes, yeah we can go back to eating breakfast. I don’t want to stand between you and food.” Patrick’s eyes were twinkling in an absolutely adorable way and David was done. He grabbed Patrick’s face and kissed him again.

The pancakes were very cold by the time they got back to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the wrap up!!


	15. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all please ignore how I went from daily updates to taking 3 months to write the epilogue....
> 
> Super sorry for how long this took, with all the craziness going on I just was not in the headspace to write. But it's here now! Hope y'all enjoy!

**Stevie**

“Come on David,” Patrick said in his most reassuring yet done with your shit tone, “she’s your best friend. You practically live in each other’s pockets, she’s going to find out eventually.”

“I get that but you don’t know her as well as I do, she’s going to be fucking insufferable about it.”

“You sure that’s the only reason?”

“Of course, what else?”

“You’re not ashamed or anything?” Patrick looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a half step away from David as he did so.

“Hey,” David reached out and grabbed Patrick’s arm before he could get too far away, “I promise I’m not ashamed. She’s just been bugging me about it for like weeks and sort of guessed a few things before I did. God she’s just going to be the absolute worst about being right. But it’s obviously important to you so I’ll tell her.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re talking about me?” Stevie stepped into Rose Apothecary, catching the tail end of a conversation.

“Ah Stevie,” Patrick gave her a small smile, “great. Well uh I was going to just run and grab coffee so uh good to see you.”

“Can you grab me—” David called out after him.

“Croissant, got it,” Patrick sent David a warm smile before exiting the store.

“So, uh, what was that about?” Stevie darted her eyes between David and the door Patrick had just exited through.

“Well, there may have been a situation this morning.”

“Shit did you get lice and give it to me?” Stevie started scratching at her head.

“Ew no. Not a creepy crawly situation.”

“So then what? Did you two finally make out or something?” Stevie stared to smile jokingly at David but her smile changed into a look of suspicion when she saw him start to blush. “No fucking way, really?! David I’m so happy for you! Wow you owe me so much for making you stay with Patrick last night.”

“Ugh this is why I didn’t want to tell you, you’re going to be such a brat about this aren’t you.”

“Well, don’t just stop there! How was it? My love life is a fucking desert, give me some details.”

“It was good,” David smiled to himself, “he made me pasta and pancakes.”

“Seriously David? You only want to talk about the food. Come on, give me something better than that.”

“You want something better?” David got a sparkle in his eye.

“Obviously.”

“Well after some careful consideration and a few revelations I’ve decided the question about your shirt was unfair.”

“What on earth are you talking about? Did you hit your head?”

“I’m feeling great actually. It’s just that with how faded your shirt is after the wash, plaid is a fully acceptable answer for a color.”

“What are you— No, really?”

“Yep.”

“He’s your—”

David glanced over to the door where Patrick was coming back with drinks and a pasty to go bag, “yeah, he is.”

**Alexis**

“Hey David,” Alexis called from where she was ‘rearranging’ products on the front table.

“What is it Alexis?” David glanced over from where he was actually working behind the cash register.

“So like for all my wonderful help these past few weeks it’s totally okay if I take some lotion right? It’s just that touching all those boxes and stuff made my hands super dry and it’d be bad for your brand if you sister and life coach had dry hands.”

“You know what, sure. Just take one of the regular ones, the supplier called and said they had an issue with the cucumber mint scent so we won’t be able to restock those for a while.”

“Um, yeah,” Alexis was biting her lip and glancing over at David, “unscented.” Alexis picked up a lotion with a green cap, covered the label with her hand, and waved it in David’s direction.

“Hey I said you could have an unscented one, put that down Alexis.”

“How did you—Oh my god David! You can see color!”

“Yes, which means I can see you trying to trick me!”

**The Brewers**

Patrick took a deep breath to center himself. He could do this. His parents had always wanted him to be happy, even if they wouldn’t necessarily understand. But it was soulmates, that should help get them past David’s gender. And clothing. And entire general vibe. He knew they’d be happy for him. That he’d found his one. He just had to let them know.

Before he could chicken out Patrick hit the video call button. For a moment he wished he’d taken David up on his offer to be there as emotional support. But when his parents smiling faces appeared on the screen, Patrick knew this was something he had to do by himself.

“Hi mom, hi dad,” Patrick tried to keep his nerves out of his voice but he could tell by the slight furrow in his mom’s brow that he’d slipped up.

“Hi sweetie,” his mom smiled back, a note of worry creeping through, “how are you doing?”

“Good, I’m doing good,” Patrick gave them a small smile, “but uh, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about.”

“You know you can tell us anything, son,” his dad answered back.

“Yeah, I know,” Patrick looked down for a moment and took a deep breath to steady himself. “This is going to sound a bit strange but it turns out that soulmates are actually real.”

“Oh Patrick,” his mother exhaled, her eyes wide, “did you meet your soulmate?”

“I did,” Patrick could feel the smile stretching across his face, but he still had one more crucial piece of information to give them.

“Sweetie I’m so happy for you,” his mother was starting to cry now.

“That’s great, son,” his father was also tearing up, “I can’t wait to meet my future daughter-in-law. What’s she like?”

“Well,” Patrick steeled himself, now was the moment of truth, “I think David would prefer the term son-in-law.” Patrick noticed his parents freeze but he pretended it was just their internet connection and pressed on, “but he’s great. A bit hard to describe, but I’m sure you’d love him.”

“I’m sure we will,” there was a catch in his mom’s voice but both his parents were still smiling at the camera.

“You’ll have to bring him with you next time you visit,” his dad smiled encouragingly.

“I will,” Patrick could feel himself starting to get choked up, “he really wants to meet you guys.”

“Well let him know we want to meet him too,” his mother replied.

“I’ll tell him,” Patrick gave a watery smile.

“You do that, son. And remember that we love you no matter what,” his father added.

“I love you both too,” Patrick gave a small wave before ending the call and falling back on to the couch. For maybe the first time in his life, Patrick felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! I had a lot of fun writing it


End file.
